The Game of Love
by inunenko
Summary: Rin hates Len and his playboy attitude, Len loves Rin and her tsundere-ness. Both decided to play a game with each other. Who shall win in The Game Of Love?
1. STAGE 1: Introduction

A/N: **Hairuhi-Another fanfic created. Hopefully this will not suck…or be dropped…**

_Charredh- Yay our first muiti-chaptered LenxRin fanfic full of crap and all that shit to make an extremely unoriginal fanfIc._

Disclaimer (I'm only putting it once, which is here, in this story): obviously we don't own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Rin's POV

Seriously, why must someone like him even exist in this planet? All this girls that he flirts with, does any one of them matters to him? Did he just play with every one of them like his toys and throw them away when his bored? Humph! Someone ought to teach him a lesson. I bet he never really fall in love before.

I walked up to him, "Hey, I heard that you're a player."

He eyed me indifferently; "Huh?" then a smirk appeared on his face. "Yeah, so what?"

"So let's play a game." I smirked the same way that he did.

"Oh, what game?" I can see his smile widen.

Nice, I got his attention, "Let's sweet talk." Oh, seems like he is getting interested, so I continued. "Let's play fight. Let's talk to each other 24/7. Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day. Let's take walk together. Let's give each other nicknames. Let's hang out with each others' friends. Let's go on dates. Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug."

He probably thinks that I'm just another girl who wanted his attention, because he suddenly yawned and turned away. But I'm not done yet, I haven't said the main point of the game. I ran in front of him and pointed a finger to his face, my smile still plastered wide on my face. "And whoever falls in love first? Loses."

His smirk returned to his face, "oh, and what makes you think that I'll even bother with your silly game?"

"I'm trying now, aren't I?" keeping my smile and have my determined eyes focused on him.

"Sure, challenge accepted." After he announced that, he walked away. I saw some girls walking towards him, obviously flirting with him but he continued walking as if they were not there. Strange, normally he'll flirt with them for a while and walk away if his bored or put his arm around them and carry on walking, with them; but never ignoring them like that. I wondered if anything is in his mind; don't tell me his actually thinking that deeply about this game…his falling into the trap then…

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

Wow, that definitely is one interesting girl. _Rin Kagamine. _ That sure is one nice game that she put up… I wonder what was she thinking about, challenging me like this, like I, Len Kagamine (I know that it's weird that we got the same surname even though I know for sure that we aren't related, I'm sure…) the most dashing guy in school, and probably in the whole world whom have dated almost every girl in school and other schools as well, will lose to girl like her. She must have lost her sanity; she can't possibly think that she'll win this game, right?

Although she had already won the game before it even started…

* * *

><p>AN: **Hairuhi-The only reason why it's short is because my English and creativity sucks.**

_Charredh- Please wait patiently for the next part._

Thanks for reading!


	2. STAGE 2: Bad Start

A/N: **Hairuhi-Second chapter up! …Not like this chapter is any longer than the previous one…  
><strong>_Charredh-…AND IS AS UNORIGINAL AS THE FIRST PART QAQ_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Rin's POV

"SUKI KIRAI~"

…Who actually dares to call me in the middle of the night at 4.56 AM? My phone flashed an unknown number and the light from it promptly blinded me temporarily.

The blaring music went on for a few more seconds as I fumbled around for the speaker. "…WHAT ARE YOU." I snarled into the device when I finally found it. My head fell back on the pillow.

A familiar, very cheery, almost girlish voice spoke up. "I'm Kagamine Len! …And it's not what, it's who! Didn't you say you want to play the game?" My eyes snapped open immediately after I heard him say 'Kagamine Len'.

"Wha- HOW DID YOU GET MY…number?" I shot up and yelled, but quickly realised it was still dark and lowered my voice.

"Heh, sources." Len chuckled. I think heard some rustling noises and a girl's voice in the background…

"Hey, mind waiting for a moment…? No, Mei-chan…I'll be back soon… Go back to bed sweetheart…" More rustling noises and silence was heard. What's wrong with him, it's so obvious that there's a girl in his bed now. I really should put in a new rule of not having another else behind the other's back…but then again it's usual for him to do this right? Only when he plays around then I can ensure that punishing him like this is the right thing to do. So…I'm not supposed to care that much now, right?

"Kagamine…" I cursed silently under my breath. It is scary enough we look alike, but yet he has the same surname and birthday as me. Creepy…

"Kagamine, good morning, I'm going back to bed until 7AM and the-"

"NO WAIT! Rin-chan, I need to say good morning to you first right? Couples do it all the time~?

I thought I heard someone giggling in the background. "…First off, we are not a couple, and you're supposed to do that because it's the rule of the game not because we're a couple." I fought hard to not scream into the phone. "Second, the game starts THIS EVENING. NOT 5AM." I still ended up yelling.

"Eh? Oh. So I can only tell you good night, hmm? Because that's a rule of the game too…" Len emphasized on the word 'too', for some reason probably only he can comprehend.

"…" I cut off the call and fell back onto my bed. Unfortunately after that call I'm fully awake now.

"Tch… Rin, why were you screaming? Had a nightmare?" Daddy stepped into my room rubbing his head.

"Yeah, a really bad one. So bad that I doubt I can fall asleep again." I muttered glumly. Curse you Kagamine, curse you. I hope you lose this game so you can be heartbroken for the rest of the year and shut up.

"Oh." Daddy blinked and yawned. "…Well I'll go back to sleep…please don't shout for the next two hours, ok?"

"Ok, daddy. Good nig-morning. See you later." I mumbled into my pillow and turned away. I heard the door closed behind me, and my phone bleeped out a message.

_From: Kagamine Len_

_Hi future sweetheart~ ;)_

The sender was the idiot who just called a few minutes ago. I sighed. I'm so regretting what I said to him yesterday.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

I waited for a reply, got none, and closed my phone.

Meiko, who was lying beside me played with my hair, mumbled dreamily, "Who was that? I thought I heard a female voice."

I wrapped my arms around the brunette, and whispered, "Mmm, just a friend who is a female gamer…she wants to break my record at the game."

"Oh, ha-ha and I thought that you're cheating on me… but I know that you love me too much to do that to me." She smiled and when back to sleep. I stroked her cheek and she breathed into my palm.

Well, she definitely thought wrong, I never love her. Never loved any one of these girls that I played with… it's just for fun… not anymore actually…I'm actually getting bored with this…

I stared back to my phone, hoping to see a reply, but had none. I sighed, the one I love…I don't think she even likes me, but I definitely will not play her like this…yeah, we are 'playing' a game now, but not in that sense…

How can I make you like me, Kagamine Rin?

* * *

><p>AN: **Hairuhi-I can't help being this unoriginal with my works…  
><strong>_Charredh-QAQ OMG I'm so sorry it's so short but it's gonna be longer for later chapters~_

Thanks for reading!


	3. STAGE 3: Early Bird Gets The Worm

A/N: **Hairuhi-K! Chapter 3 is up! Oh, and one of the review actually made me kind of scared…I don't think it's within my control of that this story is going to be dropped…[though I am _one of_ the author_s_…(^,^;;)]but I'll try to let it live longer.**

_Charredh-My grammar is terrible. And OMFG SO MANY TYPOS._

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Len's POV

I get out of bed, seeing that Meiko was fast asleep, I prepared to leave. I usually leave the hotel at this timing, 5 a.m. since that there is school tomorrow and I kept this as a secret from my mum. I take out my phone, intended to message Meiko a goodbye but I saw an interesting message instead.

_From: Rinny~_

_Hi, game starts now cause I say so, therefore, good morning._

Looking at that message made me smile subconsciously… I sent Meiko a goodbye and continued walking back home.

Upon reaching home, I, unlike most boys who comes home late, unlocked the front door, swung it open forcefully such that it makes this hideous squeal, slam it shut, and stomped my way into my room. It always worked; every time I do this, mom will always pretend she's still asleep. I don't really know why, but at least she never bothered to question me on my whereabouts.

When I was in my room again, I quickly unbuttoned my shirt and yelled down, "MUM I'M HOME~"

"Please don't shout, the neighbours will hear!" My mother snapped back, clearly annoyed that I've managed to wake her up once again.

Grinning to myself at such a small and common accomplishment, I put on my uniform using a certain technique which I've seen TV stars use all the time. They get dressed so quickly, and not just that, according to experience, girls love it.

I pulled a rubber band from my pocket and tied my shoulder-length hair into a ponytail. Ever since two years ago, the teachers finally realised it was no use forcing me to cut it, and so they let me be and I became the first boy in school to sport a ponytail...the discipline committee became more relaxed on the school rules after that, and now more male kids have long hair…

While fumbling under my bed for my bag, I stole a glance at my alarm clock; 6.46a.m. Great, enough time to eat breakfast and find Rin provided I know where she lives, since that it's a rule for us to walk together… and a great chance for me to be with her.

"Mi…Miki…Ah, Mikuo…" I mumbled to myself as I scrolled down my contacts in my phone.

While waiting for Mikuo to pick up the call, I pulled my bag out and strolled down the stairs. "…What do you want…?" Mikuo groaned after the fifth ring.

"Hey, you have…uh…Kagene Rin's address?"

"Mmfft." Mikuo cursed and swore, and I heard a lot of noise in the background. There was the sound of a laptop (Windows 7) getting switched on, and the sound of a keyboard getting abused by someone who happens to be a hacker.

"No Kagene Rin, we have one Kagamine Rin though." Mikuo yawned, and there was the sound of glass breaking. "…shit. Who the heck...?"

Mom came out of 'her' kitchen with two plates of toast and gave one plate to me, thus interrupting my trail of thoughts. "Eat, get out, study, come back early. I will not be home to cook dinner, so I'm leaving some money under the vase over there for you later, and remember…" Mom went on with her daily speech (which is always the same…) as she ate.

I sat down and listened to her speech half-heartedly while I nibbled at my breakfast and something struck me; Rin and I have the same family name, same birthday, same hair colour, and same eye colour…heh, guess we are made to be.

"…Why are you smiling like that? Are you ok?" Mum blinked at me. I snapped out of my daydream. Wait, what? …I'm smiling…?

"…oh, nothing. I…I'm off!" I leaped out of my chair and bolted after my phone told me I've been sitting there eating bread for nearly thirty minutes.

I don't know why does it makes me so happy to see Rin, but I really love this lifted feelings. Only when I'm out of the door then I remembered that Mikuo had not told me where Rin lives. I checked my phone to see if he replied, but the thing I saw on my screen instead made me smile.

_From: Rinny~_

_Come to my house now and let's walk to school together._

_Street Blah Whatever Block 548 YadaYada_

"Seems like I don't have to ask Mikuo for help now," I whispered to myself, grinning like a huge retard.

* * *

><p>AN: **Hairuhi-I realised that the Len in ****our story seems to have ****Dissociative identity disorder… Well, I'll see how this story goes then.**

_Charredh-You still hasn't told me what dissociative identity disorder is._

**Hairuhi-:/ You should go ggrks yourself.**

Thanks for reading!


	4. STAGE 4: 'Regular' Day

A/N: **Hairuhi-This chapter is unexpectedly long…longer I mean.**

_Charredh-Which is in some way, a good thing…right? XD_

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Rin' POV

Seeing Len in sight, I threw my bag at him and started walking away from him, in the direction of the school. "What took you so long?" He caught my bag and ran up to walk beside me.

Len looked like he just ran all the way from his house to here; he was panting rather heavily, but he don't seemed to be sweating much at all. "Got caught up in the human traffic, honey~" he winked at me and grinned like how he did to those girls. Len then proceeded to throw his arm around my shoulder and peck a kiss on my left cheek, making me stop in my tracks. "So, we are going to be late if we to start standing here. Go?" My god, that big goofy grin…

I have no choice but to accept his affection since that it's part of the rule… Can't really remember why I even make those rules, for him to take advantage of me? Wait, it's for him to be familiar with me so that he'll fell in love with me and I can throw him away and teach him a lesson not to play with all those girls feeling. I remembered ditching a few playboys back in middle school and I _know_ that they learnt their lesson. "Sure, let's hurry and get to school now, before we get punished for getting late." I smiled, actually more like _smirked_ to him and carry on walking.

Len smirked back at me. "This game is fun. I hope I win~" we then made this treacherously slow walk to school. Thanks to Len because he wanted to 'spend more time with me'…gosh, we are going to be late!

Nearly ten minutes later, Len broke the silence and said casually while playing with his shirt pocket, "Rin, why do you think we have the same family name?" He paused for a second, and quickly added, "ya' know, I'm just curious..."

"Huh? Isn't it just a coincidence? 'Kagamine' is a pretty common family name…" I wondered what made him said that… I glanced at my watch…crap… "Anyway, can we please hurry our pace and get to school quickly?" I sweated dropped…

"Huh?" Len blinked at me, and looked at his watch. "Oh, sorry. My watch says that we have another ten minutes. We can walk and carry on with our conversation. Since when was 'Kagamine' a common family name?" He wore this mischievous smile on his face which I had a sudden urge to punch.

"Argh! Ten minutes? What the hell! We're going to be late, you idiot!" I suddenly grab onto Len's shirt and pretty much half drag, half sprint into the class. "And by the way, 'Kagamine' IS a common name! My dog has that same family name."

We somehow managed to make it into class in time, since that I really shouldn't be late. (Being a good student and all, unlike Len.)

"Great…we made it… Now my never-late record is still safe…" I sighed in relieve as I held one hand on my chest.

Len stared at me, wide-eyed. "…When was the last time you were late for school…?" That was when I realised his hand was holding onto mine tightly, almost cutting off the blood supply. What's so weird about not being late for school even once?

"Well, never. That's because I'm a good student, 'kay. What? Don't tell me you're always late…?" I let go of his hand and proceed to my seat. He continued to walk with me in the same direction since that I happened to sit behind him. Unfortunate, no?

"No, it's just that…" he rolled his eyes, shrugged and leaned on his chair such that his head was literally on my table."…never mind, pretend I never asked." The blonde then lifted his head so he was staring directly at me. "Ya'know, we are like the most reserved couple EVER. Kiss me or something."

I leaned forward and gave him a smack on the head. "Len, we're in class now. Don't expect me to do something like this in public." He pouted at me, gave me the puppy eyes and it is so NOT, I REPEAT, NOT CUTE.

"Tch. How boring."Len snorted and sat back up again, like a regular human. "But I like chicks who play hard mode~" he winked at me and whistled.

Behind me, one teal-headed guy named Mikuo whistled as well. "Eh Len, so now you go for Hard mode? No wonder you asked for her address just now."

"Err, what? Hey, don't treat me like a game." I eyed Len angrily and demanded an explanation using my stares.

I saw him mouthed something like '_never…' _and I tried to search his eyes for answers but his bangs are unfortunately covering his eyes. But he immediately lifted head and his expression turned back to his usual ones. "Oh, come on. This is a game, isn't it?" Great… now how am I supposed to argue back…?

"Hmm, Len, seems like you're losing the game already." Mikuo said with a smirk. "You shouldn't get the girl angry. " I don't like his smirk…

I was about to-I don't know, punch Mikuo or something-when our teacher stepped into the class. Not exactly our teacher, she's still on sick leave so we have this freaking curvy and young and pretty relief teacher who made most of the guys in class drool and listen to her. Oddly enough, Len had never been interested in her, maybe because he had too many girls who looked like her before…

The moment she walked in, Mikuo's head snapped back to her, as well as all the boys in class. Len only turned back lazily after winking at me once more. I shuddered.

Sometimes, or all the time, looking at this teacher really irritate me. She probably never walked without bouncing her boobs every single move… Luckily, this teacher only had a lesson of one period, which means that I only have to suffer for thirty minutes.

The lesson went by slowly, like most english lessons, Len was pretty much dozing off already. This teacher, whom I keep forgetting the name of, is not just an eyesore for me, but she is also terribly bad at teaching. My head hit the desk and I silently prayed that Miriam sensei will come back soon…

"BRRRRRIIIINNNGGG!" Yay! The bell rang! Time for next lesson, bye bye weird curvy teacher~

* * *

><p>Many torturous periods with Len (I don't even want to go into detail what he did) later, our next class is unfortunately, physical education… Guess what's the worst thing that could ever happen in physical education? Being paired up with an annoying creep. Sadly, teacher chose my partner to be Len for like, the rest of the year…did he made this stupid arrangement just because we look alike?<p>

Anyway, doing stretching with him is so NOT FUN. At first, he is supposed to help push my back so that I can reach my feet, but he apparently can't keep his hand in proper places and started moving his hand down my back. "AHEM! What the hell are you doing…?" I asked pretty irritated by him.

A devious smile sneaked onto the pervert's face as he mumbled mirthfully, "Studying the anatomy of my future wife, duh." He suddenly slapped my butt ($%+"'_$%-"'€_!) and stood up. "My turn. You can get up now, honey~"

Seeing me making no move to stand up, Len rolled his eyes and pulled me up. "You should say sweet stuff to me like most couples, isn't that a rule of the game?" He leaned over and muttered into my ear.

I don't know why him doing that had made me blush but I quickly wipe it off my face with a shake of my head and push down Len so that he'll sit on the floor like how I did moments ago. "I'll do that when I feel like it, and I don't feel like doing any of that now."

He looked up and me, and pouted like a child. "Man, you're no fun at all." Len and I wasted the rest of the time molesting (AHEM. HE MOLESTED ME) and squabbling at each other like how a normal couple would. Well that's what we were supposed to do, right?

By then, nearly the whole school heard of the rumour that Rin Kagamine, the girl who is like the direct opposite of Len Kagamine, is officially his girlfriend. Ha. If only these morons knew. Unfortunately, along with these rumours, came hate from other girls in school. I'm really regretting asking him to play this game with me…

But, the ending of this game is going to worth it, right? Hope so.

* * *

><p>AN: _Charredh-Honestly I was tempted to add another chunk of Len's POV in, but...enough is enough lol~_

**Hairuhi-Yeah… It was getting kind of long anyway… :/**

Thanks for reading!


	5. STAGE 5: Multiplayer

A/N: **Hairuhi-:/ Hmmm, I'm feeling upset over whatever reason currently… Anyway, next chap up.**

_Charredh-HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE._

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Len's POV

Physical Education finally ended, Rin seems to be angry for some reason. My arm was slung right across her shoulder and unlike me; she seems very self-conscious with all the stares everyone gave us as we walked through the corridor. Everyone along the corridor is talking about my relationship with Rin now. I've gone through this kind of situation a few times, but to Rin, this must be a very scary experience…

Hey, had Rin ever dated before? I suddenly wanted to know. But Rin looked so…tensed up; I felt that if I ask I might end up in my grave soon… hey touch wood. I still have a long way to go. Because Rin seems to be getting more anxious by the minute, I walked faster to the canteen so as to help her avoid all the attention which she is obviously not used to.

I remembered that there was a secret shortcut to the canteen, so as we round the corner, I grabbed her hand and led her through a deserted hallway. Rin looked mildly surprised, like she had never known about this 'secret shortcut'…well, of course she won't know. This is a secret shortcut, after all.

Seeing the coast was finally clear of nosey people, I loosened my hold on her hand and asked coolly, "Hey, have you ever dated before?"

"Erm…" I heard Rin spoke after a while of silence. I looked at her; she seems to be in a deep thought… "Well, anyone has dated at least once in this age, right?" I frowned, but instantly change it into a smirk.

"Oooh~ Rinny-chan dated before? Care to share?" I had to nudge her into telling me her past. Oh, how much I want to know…

Rin's face now bears a slight tint of red. "S-shut up, its classified information."

"Aww...I'm now your 'boyfriend', right? So don't I deserve to know?" I nudged her elbow, which she smacked away with her free hand.

"…ARGH KAGAMINE LEN! JEEZ NO, THIS IS A GAME WE ARE PLAYING WE ARE NOT A *beep*ING COUPLE YET. YOU ARE NOT ENTITLED TO-mmfft!" Rin's sudden outburst was stopped by my hand on her mouth.

"Do you want the whole school to hear?" I whispered urgently to her. "I don't wanna let the world know this 'secret shortcut'!" Rin glared, at me, wide-eyed, but nodded.

So, I guess she is not planning to tell me until she 'loses' this game? Heck I don't think I'll have the patience to wait that long. I lifted my hand up from Rin's face and we continued the strangely long journey to the canteen. Rin would turn and glare at me occasionally, but that was it to our level of communication with each other during that time. Rin's pretty cute when she's pissed…but having her smiling at me is definitely cuter~

* * *

><p>My trail of Rin thoughts was interrupted by a certain blue haired guy upon our arrival in the canteen.<p>

"Hey, Len! Come here, we need to talk." He waved the both of us (Rin was kinda reluctant) and gestured us to sit. As usual, Kaito was holding onto a fruit flavoured ice cream…but unlike usual, he doesn't look happy. Mikuo and Luki who were beside him were laughing like hell though. "You…please don't tell me you are officially dating that Kagamine girl now, playboy. Please tell me it's just another toy of yours. Seriously." He poked my shoulder and sighed.

Rin slapped his hand away. "First of all, I have a name, and it's Kagamine Rin. And second, "she placed a well-tanned hand of my shoulder "I'm not a toy, ba-What's your name?"

"Kaito." Kaito looked like he's going to cry or yell anytime.

"BaKaito." Rin finished and sat back in her seat. By now Luki and Mikuo were in stitches…WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY LAUGHING ABOUT?

"…see? We told ya they're dating, moron. Prepare 100 bucks for the each of us tomorrow." Luki calmed down after another one minute and patted on poor Kaito's shoulder. "Say, anyone fancy sashimi today?" He stood up and looked at us. Both I and Rin rose up our hands at the same time, but Rin quickly put it down again.

Luki grinned at us, and turned away. "Buy it yourself, I'm broke." Asshole.

Mikuo stopped laughing as well, and slapped Luki's head as he walked away from us to his beloved sashimi. "Wasted his money on fish, I bet."

Kaito, who had been poorly ignored up to this point, glumly stuffed his ice cream into his mouth and took a big bite. "I hate you, Kagamine." He mumbled.

"Hey, you guys are unnervingly quiet today." Mikuo rolled two bottles of vegetable juice to us (where did he get/hide those? They are gross!) "Drink these. My sister says so." He flashed me a smile that says his sister will kill us if we don't…

Rin narrowed her eyes at the greenish liquid and gulped. "Dude, Miku's crazier than the last time I saw her." I groaned as I uncapped my bottle.

"Revenge for screwing with her without using protection? Or is it because you said her culinary skills suck? Or maybe it's because she just hate you right now? I dunno." Mikuo said thoughtfully and gestured to Rin she should drink it too.

Rin widened her eyes at me as I gulped down the disgusting concoction which I'm already used to (it's still the most disgusting thing I've ever drank though) and gingerly unscrew the cap of hers. One small sip of it already sent her to the toilet.

"Tell Miku thank you, but really I've enough of her leek fetish…like ever since we broke up." I sighed as I wiped my mouth with the back of my palm. Looking at Rin's bottle, I suddenly had a brilliant plan…

Mikuo and Kaito saw the mischievous glint in my eyes, and both of them grinned back at me.

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

I flushed the toilet, the taste of THAT THING still in my mouth. Seriously, did Len really did all of that to Miku-Senpai? Then he deserves this thing, not me. WHAT DID I DO WRONG SUCH THAT I'VE TO DRINK THIS AS WELL?

Len, you are such a bastard who deserves both bottles of this, and I hope one day Miku-Senpai shoves her disgusting leeks down your throat and set fire on them…ahem. I washed my hands at the sink, but when I lifted up my head, GUESS WHO I SAW?

Miku-Senpai. She had her hands folded infront of her chest, staring at me like she is going to rip apart my soul anytime. I stared back at her reflection in the mirror. Oh crap I've a bad feeling about this…

"That moron cannot be trusted, Rin-Kohai." Miku-Senpai finally spoke up.

"Huh?" Haha, like I don't know. Why do you think I'm even playing this game with him?

"I know you are going to retort but I'm still going to tell you this…He is the biggest player I've ever seen in my life, Rin-Kohai." She sighed. Miku-Senpai took another step forward and placed her hand on my shoulder.

Okay, this is getting creepier by the minute. "Miku-Senpai, I believe you don't understand…" I explained all of the game to her, and my purpose for playing it worth Len. Her look of worry was quickly erased and turned into a look of pure joy. My god, what a sadistic ex-girlfriend.

"So, you are letting him die by his own game? OH MY GOD RIN -can I call you Rin?-RIN YOU ARE SO INNOVATIVE~OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I MADE YOU DRINK THAT BUT THAT WAS TO SCARE YOU AND ALSO IT HAS HEALING PROPERTIES~" Miku-Senpai suddenly grabbed me in a fierce embrace, choking the life out of me. "THANKS FOR AVENGING FOR ME~"

"Gaa…Miku-sen—"I gasped for oxygen and flailed around helplessly.

"Oh my god! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry~" Miku-Senpai finally let go of me and smiled happily.

"Miku-Senpai…you are pretty strong I guess…" I gasped and leaned onto the sink for support.

She beamed at me. "Yes, thank you~ the leek juice not only has healing properties, it makes you stronger too~ why do you think Len avoids me like the plague nowadays~"True, ever since they broke up I never saw Len with Miku ever again…

"So, I guess you are going to help me make Len love me?" I stood up again. Miku nodded excitedly, like a puppy. (Her pigtails added up to the image as well…)

"Durrr~"she laughed, and skipped out of the toilet. "You can call me Miku, by the way. Enough with all the Senpai-Kohai thing~"

What a strange person. First she looks like she's going to tear out my organs, and next it's like I'm her BFF or something…

I finally stepped out of the toilet and back to the canteen, where all three boys were watching me sit beside Len again like a hawk…something smells fishy…

I looked at them suspiciously, and Len pointed at the two bottles to me. "We do have to finish all…"

"No."I folded my arms and pouted.

"Ah, it's such a waste of good organic stuff my dear sister grows all by herself in our garden…she's going to be so sad…"Mikuo sighed dramatically. Kaito sighed as well.

Guilt overtook me, and I glared at the two of them. "FINE." I grabbed one of the two bottles and gulped everything down in one gulp. I hope I have enough strength to kill Len after this…

"…Um Rin? That was my bottle you drank from…" Len mumbled. Mikuo burst out laughing again. Kaito smiled as well.

"…WHAT?" I spat everything out and gave Kaito a leek shower. "T…That means…"

"You kissed me indirectly." Len tried to say as flatly as possible, but still ended up laughing like hell. It seems like only Kaito and I looked extremely peeved.

I punched my fist into the table and screeched. "LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN."

* * *

><p>AN: **Hairuhi-Ouch, something bad is going to happen and Len better watch out.**

_Charredh-:)_

Thanks for reading!


	6. STAGE 6: KO'ed

A/N: _Charredh-MY HANDS ARE TIRED._

**Hairuhi-Ganbatte!**

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Len's POV

I was too busy thinking about the fact that Rin just kissed me indirectly; I did not saw her left fist coming in contact with my right cheek.

And it's not the usual playful punch kids give me either. It was like, FALCON PUNCH.

Three things happened after Rin hit me. One, I fell off the bench…as expected. Two, the canteen became deathly quiet. Three, I realised that Rin had tears on her beetroot face.

Did I…just made a girl cry? Heck, it's only freaking saliva, what's there to be angry about…?

I stared at her for a second, rubbing my right cheek, and she continued to glare at me like I'm her mortal enemy who she would love to dig the guts out off.

Both Mikuo and Kaito looked even more shocked than I. Well, this is the second time they saw a girl hit me…the first to do so was Miku, and it was only a slap. Mikuo recovered relatively quickly, and he turned around to the 'audiences' behind us.

"Uh…sorry, we are just…rehearsing…for a play. Yeah, play. Girls, remember to watch the show when it's done!" He exclaimed and smiled innocently to everyone, who seemed to take his lousy excuse and continued on what were they doing before Rin threw me off my seat. Kaito was still staring at us, mouth agape. His ice cream was starting to melt in his hands.

Rin glared at me for a few more seconds, but sat down again. She wiped her face and growled in a very low tone, "Why did you do that? I'm, for your information, extremely conscious when it comes to sharing saliva…"

That tone can make even Lord Voldemort wet his pants, I swear. I crawled back onto my seat nervously and gulped, "...Eh? Oh I dunno…haha sorry…"

'_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Rinisgoingtohatemeforlife Rinisgoingtohatemeforlife, I_'mgoingtolosethisgameforsure,'_ I thought. Quick, Len think, appease her or something, aren't you the master playboy?

"…" Rin remained blissfully/scarily silent, like she was waiting for me to say something.

"Well, from the start of the day till now you've not been acting like my girlfriend at all, up till now I've not heard you say 'I love you' even once, let alone kiss me, so yeah…" I shifted my eyes to Mikuo, whose face said, 'Wow, awesome excuse man. Just plain awesome. Tsk.' Kaito had disappeared when I wasn't noticing…where is he? Tch, I'll care about that later. I've a pissed chick beside me who can send me to the mortuary anytime.

Her frown lightened a bit, but it was still hauntingly (…beautiful…) creepy to look at. "Because I'm not ready yet, and this is only the first day." She said flatly and turned away.

Suddenly, I wished for Miku to slap me again. That felt much better than what I'm feeling now. The full effects of that punch really rushed in, and I clutched my face in extreme agony. Tears stung my eyes, and I tried to complain about the pain, but it came out as some sort of incoherent girly whimper.

seriously this violent chick kicks extreme ass.

"…What's wrong with you, sick bastard?" Rin snared at my attempt to suck out some compassion from her. One thing about girls: no matter who they are and how they are like, they always go weak when they see someone in pain…that's in case the girl is normal, duh. Can I call Rin normal? I hope so.

"He's in pain, can't you tell?" Mikuo snorted. "You hit him really hard, y'know. The last time someone hit him was last year and it was Sister and even she didn't hit him that hard…" Rin looked at him for a second, then back to me, her expression softening. Hey, it's working. I should thank Mikuo later.

"Tsk, why didn't you dodge, idiot? You brought it upon yourself…" Rin rolled her eyes at me.

"So I can feel your hand on my face~" I smirked, but quickly stopped because of the pain. Man, I need an ice pack now. It seems to be swollen.

Also, I'm not planning to get the other side of my face injured.

Mikuo chuckled softly, a palm covering his mouth. Rin's face reverted to a bright red, and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I swear if you say something like that again before this day end you're-"

"HONNE DELL YOU STAND RIGHT THERE! I SAW YOUR HANDS ENTER HER POCKET. RETURN HER WHATEVER YOU STOLE IMMEDIATELY AND FOLLOW ME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE LATER. WE NEED TO TALK TO YOUR MOTHER REGARDING YOUR UPBRINGING…"

The discipline master muffled the rest of her words, so I couldn't hear really whatever scary threats she have for me if I said some flirty things to her again today (sounds like it involves a meat grinder though). Oh well.

"…Oh, does it still hurts?" Rin frowned at my face. "You looked like a hamster now."

Oh course it hurts, silly. WAIT I LOOK LIKE A WHA-

Rin leaned forward, and she pecked my cheek lightly. Quickly she reclined back to her seat, her face getting redder every second.

"My daddy used to kiss me like this when I'm hurt." She muttered, and turned away. From the corners of my eyes I could see Mikuo with an ultimately bored look in his eyes, mainly because he'd seen thousands of girls kiss me…

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

That kiss was nothing. Really. I only kissed him out of guilt. I punched him really hard, even my own hand hurts now.

But really, he shouldn't have spiked that thing with his saliva and trick me into drinking it. Oh wait, Mikuo have something to do with this as well! I should hit him as well.

My trail of thoughts was cut off by Kagamine Len the Hated. "Hey, is that Dell?" A silver hair guy smelling like smoke rushed past our seats, with the discipline master yelling behind him.

"Another one? Gosh he should be expelled…" Mikuo grumbled, and took the bottle of juice which belonged to Len originally before I was doped into drinking it. "Hey, you guys still want? I'm thirsty. Besides," he looked around "Miku isn't here anyway…" He took a huge gulp from it and put it down. "Mm, leek."

SERIOUSLY?

Len turned away from Mikuo and focused his attention on Dell, who rounded the corner and was gone. The discipline master yelled something that sounded like he's suspended or what and left.

"Len, so what's your next subject?" I nudged him back to earth.

"…Huh? Oh, biology."

Oh dear god no. Why do you have to take biology as well, moron? Are you like, stalking me? Or is it for that girl who usually sit in front of me…?

It seems like I've only been hanging out with him for the last few hours and I'm getting as perverted as him…shit.

* * *

><p>AN: _Charredh – Lesson learnt: never attempt to kiss Kagamine Rin indirectly._

**Hairuhi-Never learn.**

Thanks for reading!


	7. STAGE 7: A Jewel and Two Phones

A/N:** Hairuhi-The drop-this-fanfic thing is actually an April fool's joke. Not my idea. ._.**

_Charredh-_ _HAPPY APRIL'S FOOL DAY ILY SO MUCH CHUUUU_

**Hairuhi-Btw, very sorry that we are inactive for so long, since that part of that joke is kinda true.**

Anyway, let's get on to the story, enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Rin's POV

Biology was spent killing plants and raping their chlorophyll off so we can learn more about starch and that leaves without chlorophyll is white and some other boring stuff. Nothing eventful happened. Luckily.

Sadly, my happiness was short-lived and my once-happy life got interrupted by one Len the jackass.

"Rin."

"What?"

"Rin."

"…What?"

"Mffft. Rin."

"You are dog annoying, Len." Len scoffed and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"School's ended, so…wanna go somewhere, dear?"

"I'm not your 'dear'." I growled softly, clenching my fists and trying hard to resist the urge brush his hand off. Fortunately, a certain shop window averted my attention. "Ah, it's still here!" I quickly tottered to the shop window and pressed my hands against the glass. Len raised an eyebrow at what I was staring at; this heart-shaped piece of stone which the shopkeeper called a 'rainbow quartz'. It looks like a diamond, it is really glittery and best of all, it's orange. Unfortunately, it costs a bomb.

"You like this?" He peered at the quartz as well. "Pretty." He commented and straightened his back again.

"Yeah, that's why it has this ridiculous price tag." I sighed.

"Hey, the glass' gonna break if you continue drooling at it. You want to…like, do homework at my place?" Len tugged lightly at my bag strap.

"…no." I said flatly and pulled myself away from the shop reluctantly. "I'm going home. Bye, Kagami-no, love." I turned away from Len as I said that. Hmm, was that a smile I see on his face…?

"Need me fetch you home?" Len's tone just became twice as happy. Hell no.

"…sure. It's one of the rules, duh." I felt five slim fingers slipped into my hand, and closed around it.

"This game is fun." He mused silently as we walked along the path. I rolled my eyes at Len.

"Enjoy it while you can." I muttered.

"Rin."

"What."

"You should smile more; frowning gives you more wrinkles."

"…WHAT HAS THAT GOTTA DO WITH YOU?"

"I'm your 'boyfriend'." Len gestured with two fingers to emphasize on the 'boyfriend' part.

"…"

* * *

><p>"No goodbye kiss or even a hug?"<p>

"You get those like every day from those ignorant girls." I snapped at Len, my hand resting on the doorknob, ready to like, slam it in his face or something. The longer I hang out with him the more unhappy I'm getting. Throughout the long and suffering thirty minutes walk, he kept bombing me with random questions like, "what is your least favourite season?"

"They don't have a sense of originality. All their kisses and hugs are the same. But I guess you're different. See ya then." Len mumbled to himself as he turned away, waving casually.

"Bye." I grunted and closed the door as per normal, since his face is too far away from the door to slap into now…crap. Did my dad hear Len just now? Holy banana earthquake.

* * *

><p>"Is that another guy?" I realised that my dad was just sitting at the couch in front of the doorway. He stood up and eyed me indifferently.<p>

"Yep." I stared back at him. This was not the first time I had a boy walk me back home; I've played this game many times with other male flirts before, and they learnt their lessons and even got broken hearts as a free gift. "Uh, daddy don't you have work today?" I said absentmindedly as I tossed my bag onto the other smaller size sofa and bounded to the kitchen, ready to embrace fresh orange juice in the fridge.

Dad coughed a little and replies, "I'm having a sick leave today. Going to go rest for a while now, and you don't cause any trouble, k?" I nodded and watched him walk up the stairs slowly. My phone beeped a message, which I pulled out from my pocket and flicked open.

It was from an unknown number, but judging from how she typed, it was obvious who was it.

_From: 80XXXX8502_

_Hi Rin-chan~ so how's it? Omigosh, I heard you scream just now! Did he hurt you? I'm going to whip his butt with my negi if he did. Be careful with Len, dear. He can make even the stoniest of girls swoon... Oh yes, tell him I said Hi~. -Miku_

I tapped at the phone screen, wondering how I should reply her…and something struck me. I immediately send her a message, '_Uh, how did you get my number?'_

_From: Miku-san_

_Wellllllll, sources! :D_

Do you have like, the same sources Len has or something? Of course, I did not ask her that. Instead I told her I _was_ fine, Len _is_ a jackass, blahblahblah.

More trivial messages were fired back and forth between Miku and I, and they slowly evolved from Len to boys in general and finally, to shopping. It's kind of hard to reply sometimes as Miku keep asking me stuffs that I don't usually care about. For example, one particular question was like; 'do you like hackers?' …I was left speechless for a couple of minutes.

The somewhat awkward conversation finally ended at evening, which is when I decided to get some pizza for dinner. I opened my bag for the phonebook I always keep inside, but my hands found a foreign object instead. Why is there a phone in my bag? I pressed a button and, seems like it's not locked. The information in contacts tells me that this is…Len's phone… Why is Len's phone in my bag? …Just as I thought, his contact list is full of girls' names. And best of all, my name was at the top of the list. He had written it as 'AAA Rin' in the contacts…creepy.

My curiosity mode came on, and I started exploring his phone…returning can come later. Besides, he nearly scarred me mentally today. He should be punished by not seeing his phone for at least 24 hours (or at least until when I'm done invading his privacy). I wasted the next hour, instead of ordering pizza, staring at Len's phone. Damn, it's full of bananas and the colour yellow. Also, he calls Mikuo on a regular basis…seems like they are pretty good friends. His relationship with his mother is pretty good…I guess. Plus he seems to likes dogs, and one of his neighbours own a puppy golden retriever which he likes to play with…

I was about to break into his photo album, and then the phone cried out (YES. CRIED. WHAT A RINGTONE.)a message from an unknown number.

_"Having fun exploring my phone, Rin dear? :3 –Len"_ was what I saw the moment I opened the message.

What…? So Len knew I have his phone?

I replied back to him _"Not really, there's interesting nothing inside,"_ and sit back on my couch, waiting for him to reply.

The reply came in quickly. _"Hurr, so you DID check my phone! Haa, love ya too. It's only been a day and you're already losing the game. Tsk…"_

Come on, me losing the game is so NOT possible. I sent him another message _"I'm only trying to see what you do when I can't see you, anything wrong? You're supposed to be my 'boyfriend' anyway."_

_"Great, my 'girlfriend' is an overly-suspicious stalker. Should I be happy? Maybe I should be. Hey, are you free this Saturday?"_ I can easily imagine Len rolling his eyes as he typed this message from god knows where. HOW MANY PHONES DOES HE HAVE ANYWAY?

I threw that thought away for a while and replied him _"I'm not a stalker -,-. And yeah…why you ask?"_ Now he made me wonder what he wanted about me being free this Saturday.

My thought was immediately interrupted as another message was received.

_"Len, we need to talk. -Mikuo"_ …Eh? Len? Oh yeah, this is his phone. I was thinking about how I should reply. (So that he'd not, you know, get the wrong idea or something…)

Then the reply from the real Len came. _"Let's go to the beach together. You and me only ;)"_ Great…now what am I supposed to do? I don't think I have any choice but to accept Len but…whatever.

I first replied Len _"…Sure…it's a game rule, right? 'Go on dates'"_ then now…Mikuo…how should I reply him…? An idea popped into my mind and I quickly sent him a message _"Uh. Sure. Let's meet at the beach tomorrow?"_ I giggled to myself as I typed the message to Mikuo. Hey I don't wanna be alone with Len EVER. Anyway, Mikuo wanted to meet Len, so why not?

After typing the reply, I casually threw the phone onto the other chair and leaned back. I wonder how would Mikuo reply…I did not have to wait long to find out. Both men type quickly, it seems. _"The beach? Sure. 9 a.m. and don't bring your princesses along, it's privy stuff. See you tomorrow."_

I can't wait for tomorrow to come and see Len's reaction when Mikuo appears now.

Another message flew in _"Yay, see you on Saturday then. ;)"_ I shivered in front of the screen. And I still had to return this phone...

* * *

><p>AN: _Charredh-RIN WAI DID YOU GO ASK MIKUO TO COME ALONG I WANT YOU AND LEN TO SEE THE SUNRISE ALONE QQ_

**Hairuhi-Well, we had to put that if you want the story to progress so yeah. And I hope that the next chap will take shorter time this time. :/ Sorry…again…**

Thanks for reading!


	8. STAGE 8: HeartShaped Coconuts

A/N: **Hairuhi-I think we're just going to update weekly for now…haiiz…exam is coming soon too…**

_Charreh-¬3¬_

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Len's POV

I leaned my bike against a coconut tree and stuck my hands into the pockets of my hoodie as I looked up into the rising sun. The clouds surrounding the bright orange orb were as orange as the smooth cool stone in my pocket, the smooth, cool stone which cost me nearly all my pocket money. But it's worth it, right?

The sea breeze playfully blew my messy bangs all over my face, and I swept them back with my left hand. I took the heart-shaped stone out of my pocket with my other hand and held it out to the sun, watching the play of colour in the stone as I looked at it from different directions.

Such a pretty stone, I smiled to myself as it went from orange to pink. Ever-changing and radiant, just like Rin...

I was still comparing the stone with Rin when someone behind me shouted my name.

"Len!"

Instinctively, I pocketed the stone again and turned around. "Oh, hello Rin…Why is Mikuo with you?"

Mikuo did not look very happy. "I thought I told you not to bring your princess along?" Rin meanwhile giggled softly.

I raised an eyebrow at Mikuo. "…Dude, I don't even know why you are here. I was supposed to meet only Rin, not you as well." …Rin, mind telling me what's so funny later?

Mikuo frowned as well. "Well, I was supposed to meet you alone here, kid. Don't know why your girl appeared and said she was supposed to see you today as well. She told me to tag along and ask you, 'kay."

"What? I'm supposed to only meet Rin here, who actually told you to meet me anyway? …Unless your actual purpose here was to sabotage the date that me and Rin had today! …how could you…" I don't know why but there are times like this that I felt a little hyper and decided to act dramatic. Rin is just standing over there obviously resisting laughter…seriously…what was so funny…?

Mikuo smirked and turned to Rin. "Rin, you can have your date with Len later, right? I don't care if this moron is pretending or someone possessed him last evening; I've something urgent and private with him now. Won't mind that, do you?" Mikuo turned back to me and winked. "…Lets just finish this quickly so you guys can take a stroll around here before the sun gets too hot."

The moment Rin heard the last line Mikuo said, she stopped smiling and she looked up to him, red rushing into her face. "…What…? You know what? Why not I go home and leave you guys alone…?"

Oh shit! Mikuo really is here to ruin my time with Rin! "Wait Rin! Don't leave; the person that should be leaving is Mikuo. He should leave me and you alone so we can have our lovely-dovey time together~"

I think I had gone a little too far on my joke because now Rin is not even standing in front of me anymore…she's hiding behind that tree about ten metres away…

Mikuo looked more amused than ever by what I just said. "Really, Len…I'm going to assume you got possessed by some dead ancestor of yours who have a stupid sense of humour and decided to hack your phone." His voice suddenly dropped drastically. "I thought of something yesterday…ever since the first day you started dating Miku…do you like her even a bit?"

"Huh? This is the important thing?" Why is he suddenly asking this out of a sudden? I stared into his eyes and see that serious look that rarely appears in his green orbs.

"Yeah, just answer my question. Had you ever liked Miku?" I so glad that Rin is standing at quite a distance from me, because if she ever heard any of this, she'll probably ignore me and pretend that she don't care. (:D That sounds like a tsundere Rin, but probably with different feelings. :/)

Seeing that Mikuo is not playing around, I just answer him truthfully. "Yeah, of cause. I mean, if I'm not even a little interested in her then why would I date her in the first place?"

Mikuo's fists tightened at his side. "I'm not asking if you're interested in her, I'm asking if you ever liked her."

"What…?" His words made me thought deeply for a while…then I realised that I have never really loved or even _liked_ any of the girls that I had dated. They are really just play things to me; just to entertain me for that short while then it's on to the next person. I glanced at Rin's direction and wonder if these feelings I have for her now is love or what.

"DUDE. I HEARD MIKU CRIED YOUR NAME YESTERDAY AND I SERIOUSLY JUST WANT TO KNOW ONE THING…can't you just answer me…?" Mikuo looked really unhappy and pissed…but why was Miku crying my name…? I thought she already got over that…

Well, after sorting my thoughts for while, I had to break Mikuo's heart. "Actually…no…I don't think I had ever liked any of the girls I dated…"

"Then it's time you tell that to Rin and stop playing her heart before things got any worse…" Mikuo stated flatly then left the beach. Rin looked towards his direction then back at me. I stared at her for a while… I'm not playing her…and I'm not the one who started this game anyway…

"Hmm, what was that all about?" Rin's face was suddenly very close to mine…_very_. I felt my face getting warm all of a sudden.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Mikuo just wanted to discuss with me something about the game we're playing, thinking that it's 'important'." There is no way I'll let Rin know about this, and definitely not about my feelings or anything. I wouldn't want to lose this game now, would I? Making her dislike me more is really bad.

"…Meh, boys will be boys, always treating their computer games like gods…" Rin shrugged and put her hands behind her head…I just realise she's wearing the same hoodie as mine. Coincidence? Hmm… "Eh, you can return to Earth now, Len." Rin turned to my bike behind me. "Nice bike." She commented dryly.

Bike? I looked behind me and remembered that I bought my bike with me. "Oh, want a ride? I'll let you hold on to me~"

Rin hesitated and frowned at me, but she eventually nodded. I smiled and let her sit behind me on the bike and she reluctantly mounted it. We begun this slow carefree ride on the sand (if I ride too fast my bike will have sand jammed inside and we'd all die.) with Rin behind, her arms around my waist. We look like a cute couple, I think. I smiled subconsciously as I thought of that…

Since that I'm over there daydreaming thinking too much about how close we looked together, the bike started to swing from left to right and right to left. "DO YOU KNOW HOW TO RIDE A BIKE OR NOT, KAGAMINE LEN?"

"WOAH, SHIT!" My reaction speed was not fast enough so by the time I realised that we were heading towards a rock, it was too late and we actually fly out of the bike…_fly…_ And I landed right on top of Rin…shit…

Rin's eyes popped as I fell on top of her, and with no time to lose her mouth produced a high pitched screech. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME MORON!" As she said that Rin's hands shot forward and pushed me away from her forcefully. Damn…I was so close to her face…

"Geez…why are you so sensitive about getting close to me?" …although the one sensitive was me but at least I didn't act like I am. "Aren't we supposed to be 'dating'? It's one of the rules, ya'know? To kiss and hug."

Rin got up hurriedly and brushed sand off her jeans and jacket. As she does so a yellow phone fell out of her pocket. MY phone. "…But any sane passer-by will immediately think you're trying to rape me in broad daylight, I'm saving your ass, idiot." Rin snapped back as she bent down to pick my phone up and tuck it into her pocket again like it belong to her.

Argh, whatever, let her keep my phone for now…since that I've tons of extra… (But that's my 'main phone' :/) Rin ignored my 'what the hell' expression and walked to my bike, which is blissfully, unharmed. "…I'm not going to ride with you on a bike again, Len. You space out so much." She muttered as she picked it up. Oh how sweet...

Rin pushed the bike towards me and it miraculously managed to maintain balance and came straight at me. I grabbed its handles and Rin and I just continued the stroll, this time without riding on the bike since that Rin seems to fear another accident.

* * *

><p>The next few minutes were spent in awkward silence, as whenever I try to start conversation Rin's replies were always less than three words. Most of the time Rin had her hands in her pockets and her mind seemed to be far away from where am I…<p>

"…Hey Rin, you wanna…eat something?" I decided to try my luck at a conversation again after another 15 minutes of deafening silence. Rin nodded absentmindedly, eyes fixated on her sandals. Hell, is the sand made of gold or something? Why are you so interested in it?

I walked into a nearby fast food restaurant and pushed the door opened with Rin behind me. We sat at a corner and I looked at the menu on the table. "What you want to eat?" I glanced at Rin and she still refused to make eye contact with me. I wonder what's on her mind…

Rin's forehead went down onto the table as she moaned something not very intelligible, "…cheeeeeeeeeeeblubber…" Before I could ask her to repeat, Rin leaped up and dashed into the toilet. She must be holding it in for quite a while…

Ah, whatever. I just walked to the queue and thought about what she wanted to eat…a cheeblubber…erm, chilli blubber? Burger. Chilli burger. I didn't have a second thought and just ordered a chilli burger for Rin and a cheese burger for me since that it's already my turn in the queue.

When I got back to our seat, Rin had just come out of the toilet as well and she plonked back down on her chair, looking much more relieved and attentive than a while ago. "So, did you buy what I want?" She eyed the paper wrappings suspiciously, as if she was afraid I put sedatives inside.

"Yeah, and I didn't add any drug inside if that's what you're thinking about." Rin flushed a little, and I passed her the chilli burger. She continued to stare at me, cautiously opened the packet and took a bite out of the burger as I did the same to my burger. I began chewing and looked at Rin's face, now contorted. She didn't like the burger?

"…What is this?" Rin said coldly after spitting out the first bite onto a paper napkin and giving me her signature death glare. What did I do wrong this time?

Please gods…spare me…

* * *

><p>AN: _Charredh—Lame wordy anticlimactic chapter is anticlimactic and full of redundant words._

**Hairuhi-This chapter is kinda long and boring… :/**

Now I rather you people flame...

Thanks for reading!


	9. STAGE 9: I Hate You 'Nuff Said

A/N: **Hairuhi-This took us a really long time since that we had a lot of tests (/cries about English oral) recently (and fricking slack) and Mid-Year Exam is next week so we probably have to go on a hiatus for…a month plus?**

_Charredh-I LOVE YOU. I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS. BUT I'M SORRY I STILL HAVE TO GO QAQ_

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Len's POV

Rin was angry at me…but why…?

"Erm, your burger?"

"Why is it spicy…?" Rin seems to be staring through my soul…sending creeps in me…

"Cause it's a chilli burger…? Isn't this what you ordered?" Oh, come on. So cheeblubber isn't chilli burger after all.

"Dude, I ordered a cheese burger. I can't even take spicy food." Crap. I think Rin is at the verge of killing me if I don't think of something quick.

"Err, I have a cheese burger here, why not we switch?"

"K…thanks…" Oh shit, I just remembered that I can't take spicy food as well.

Rin passed me her burger and I stared at it for a while before taking it into my hands. The burger had a bite taken by Rin… Well, an indirect kiss is definitely comforting, given what I'm going to eat now. I gingerly nibbled at the spicy thing while watching Rin expertly pluck out the part I had eaten for the other burger. She makes a very bad girlfriend, that's for sure. Making her boyfriend eat something he cannot stand…

"What?" Rin frowned when she noticed me staring at her.

I continued to nibble on the burger and stare at her. "Nothing… Just wondering why you hate me so much…" I softly mumbled the last part, hoping that she would not hear it.

Rin rolled her eyes, sucked the life out of her iced tea with the straw and pushed the burger back to me. "You are obviously suffering with that, moron. I'll get something for myself." Rin grunted as she moved out of her chair and walked to the long queue.

I too, stood up from my seat and pull Rin back to her seat. "Let me go get something for you instead. I would be a really bad 'boyfriend' if I let my 'girlfriend' queue for herself, right?" My eyes widened for that millisecond when I saw Rin blushed, which also lasted for a millisecond. Maybe I have a chance at 'winning' this game?

"Eh, whatever you like." Rin waved dismissively her hand at me and turned her focus back on her drink. I smiled and went to the back of that damn long queue.

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

Len's smile.

It wasn't like his usual flirty smile or the mischievous smirk. It was…a genuinely happy smile, like he enjoyed being with me. This is the first time I see him like this, I guess. He looked decently cute just now, hmm…

…

Nope, I'm not falling for him. He's the one who is supposed to fall for me. I just felt that he looked much nicer and less of a moron when he smiled like that, that's all. Yeah…hormones, I hate them…making me thought that Len is actually cute when he isn't.

I slammed my head hard against the table with a loud 'thunk'. A couple of girls behind me jumped at the sound and looked at me. I glared back at them; they quickly turned away and continue their conversation.

I stared at my iced tea, then the cheeseburger, then the chilli burger thing, and then my eyes wandered slowly to…Len. He waved back happily and signalled for me to wait a bit longer. I nodded tiredly, Len grinned back.

Argh. Stop smiling, you idiot. You are starting to piss me off. I hate you to the core, so don't smile like I love you with my heart, because we both know that's so not true. My stomach is starting to hurt again… (Damn, must be the cookies last night…I knew something was wrong with them.) I groaned loudly and tried to distract myself from the pain by retrieving Len's phone from my pocket and reread his messages.

My digestive tract is seriously trying to kill me. Like, ever since morning specifically, when Len was having that talk with Mikuo. And then just a while ago I threw out most of my breakfast in the toilet. I think I'm going to be sick…

So why am I still having lunch and risking vomiting everything out again later?

I glanced at Len, again, seeing that he had finally finished queuing and is now at the counter. Wait, he's not ordering food. He's flirting with the goddamn cashier. Len is like, smiling flirtatiously and whispering probably sweet nothings to her. I glared at him, but he did not seem to notice. He just continued smiling disgustingly at the now-smitten cashier, totally ignoring the bunch of pissed people queuing behind. Then finally, he stopped his flirting, and pointed at something on the neon signboard. The cashier nodded excitedly and almost immediately a large burger appeared on the tray. Fine, I guess since that this is a game after all, there's no need for him to be faithful to me, isn't it?

Anyway, after lifting the quite heavy tray, Len gave the cashier another flirtatious smirk and headed back towards me. I glanced back at the cashier, looks like she's going to melt… (HOPE SHE REALLY MELT AND GET MOPPED AWAY BY CLEANERS AND GET FLUSHED INTO THE TOILET…NO, YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING WRITTEN BETWEEN THESE BRACKETS. D8)

As he pulled his chair with his foot and sit down, I continued to give him that what-did-you-think-you-were-doing kind of look, both hands supporting my head with my elbows on the table. Len smirked at me and passed me the burger. "Her treat, she said. Good, too. I'm broke." He shrugged as he said the last sentence. Uh huh, so you flirted with her to get free food, but so what. I didn't say that aloud, but I did take the burger (which had been upsized at least twice…) and unwrap it. I stared at the contents for a few seconds, and my stomach decided to start protesting against lunch again. I groaned and put the food down.

"…Tsk, no more appetite after watching you buy the burger." I'm sure my stomach really has butterflies playing volleyball inside now. Len looked crestfallen.

He immediately pouted and started whining like a little child, "Uh, Rin…After making me queue in that damn long queue…and what you meant by 'after watching me buys the burger'? Had I done anything?" Had you done anything? Oh, I don't know…except for flirting with another woman in front of me…even though I'm not really sure who he loves but a fake girlfriend also need to be given basic respect, right? I swear there's a little smirk evident at the side of his face…is he doing this on purpose? To show that there's no way for me to ever win this game? Oh yeah, I'm going to win for you to see, and rub it in your ever-so-stupid face.

Unfortunately, I kind of spoke most of those thoughts aloud. Len blinked at me and I stared blankly back at him.

"What?"

Ok, he looked thoroughly amused. Jesus.

I just stared at him as he started to chuckle then from small laughter to cracking up and he's now rolling on the floor clutching his stomach like it's almost painful even for me by just looking…I sighed loudly, "Is it really that funny?"

A girl sitting at a distance away from us twirled her finger at her forehead while looking at us. Yeah, he's crazy. Thanks for telling me.

"Be-cause, I ne-ver thought that…you act-actually get jealous when I flirt with some-body else." Len said between laughter as I continue to stare at him like he's crazy. Scratch that, he IS crazy.

"I—" I opened my mouth to blast vulgarities at him, but stopped. If I scream at him now, both of us will end up in the mental ward, and it will also mean I've lost the game… "Who are you?" I smiled sweetly at him and begun eating the burger like I never knew him in my life. Yay, now only one person will go to the mental ward, and I can be rid of him forever~ I've only swallowed a few bites of the burger before I vomited again. Crap, my guts still hate me. Luckily I don't think anyone saw it… (Everyone's focusing at the madman on the floor, heheh.)

Len wiped a tear (or a lot of tears) from the corner of his eye and continued to lie on the floor for a few more moments before finally standing up and got back to his seat with me. Crap, people around were giving me looks that gave the impression of oh-my-god-that-girl-is-related-to-that-lunatic…I think it will be a better idea to hurry up, finish this lunch and hurry get the hell out of here.

I continued to pretend that I've never met this crazy unnaturally handsome idiot, hurriedly ate my fries and burger, and totally ignored his yelling as I dashed all the way home from the restaurant. Lesson number two: don't ever eat out with Len.

* * *

><p>I've 'dated' many guys, but the only one I've always loved is my bed.<p>

I fell back on my dear orange pillow and sighed. The image of Len and that cashier bitch kept playing back in my mind, and for some reason it annoyed me to no end. I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned. Dammit, Rin. Usually you won't be like this when you play the game with a guy…WHY ARE YOU SO SOFT HEARTED TODAY?

I screamed the last sentence out and hurled the pillow under my head at the door, which is my original target–but it hit Daddy instead. The pillow went "plop" on his head and daddy casually threw it back at me. I caught it and started hugging the hell out of it. "Uh, good afternoon?" I smiled guiltily at him. "When did you come in, anyway?"

Daddy raised an eyebrow. "A few seconds before you screamed something about hearts. Oh, there's a young man outside calling out your name. Is he your friend?"

Huh? Oh, crap. I ran to the window and saw Len over there at the gate, shouting my name. What the hell is that idiot doing? He really is crazy! "I'll deal with that guy." I replied daddy, and raced downstairs. The door got pulled open forcefully by me, followed by a very annoyed, "What exactly are you doing?" which is from me, too. Len saw that I've finally reappeared in front of him and approached me.

"Ah, Rin! Oh, why did you run away just now?" Len pulled me into a hug, which resulted in me struggling a lot, and then let me down after not being able to contain me.

I pushed Len away, out of my front door, out out out. Dammit. Sooner or later we'll get a letter from the manager regarding our behaviour in the fast food restaurant (disturbing employees while they're at work, making a fool out of ourselves etc etc…) and it's all this bastard's fault. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE OR I'LL SUE YOU FOR INVASION OF PRIVACY."

"Uh, Rin…" I heard Len said then saw him hanged his head and walked away from my house.

I walked back into the house, but I did not close the door. While I'm feeling extremely relieved that the torment of my life is gone, there's a slight feeling of sadness as well. I waited for a few more minutes, and finally closed the door. Just as I did, a bright yellow phone fell out of my pocket, onto the carpet…

* * *

><p>AN: _Charredh-QAQ Our writing is getting worse with every single chapter~_

**Hairuhi-Omg…then what's the point of writing in the first place…? D:**

Thanks for reading!


	10. STAGE 10: Short Messaging Service Abuse

A/N: **Hairuhi-Yeah! It finally reached double digits! And to celebrate, we are giving more tests and exams on the way! YAY (Note that that's a crying face, NOT a happy whatever you called it.)**

_Charredh-__ OMFG WE UPDATED. /throw confetti yay~ sorry it is only finished now, the truth is we started on this chapter ages ago~ hehehe…anyway, we have one special POV here today…_

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Bonus POV

Meiko's POV

_To: Len Darling~_

_Where are you now? Got some free time now?_

_Len dear where are you?_

_Len why aren't you replying?_

_Len I miss you..._

I messaged Len a few times, but unlike usual. He did not reply at all even after two hours.

I continued to message (NOT SPAM, its message.), but still no reply from him. Frustrated, I threw my phone on my bed and sighed.

Only after a period of time, my phone started vibrating. I stared at the phone in surprise, almost not believing what was happening. Well, sure that it was usual for him to reply back but after waiting for so long, my anticipation meter had built up somewhat.

I hurriedly, but calmly (of course I must compose myself, I'm not really _that_ all over him, k.), fly my thumbs over the screen and opened the message.

_From: Len Darling~_

_My dear Meiko, I'm very happy that you are so concerned about my welfare, to the extent of sending me so many lovely messages in a time span of 2 hours, 49 minutes and 32 seconds, all which flooded my inbox with your love.__ That gesture of yours touched me very much._

_However, I have some matters to attend for the next few weeks, and such I will not be able to see your cute face. Rest assured, I'll miss you to death._

_We will see each other again soon, but for now I'm sure you can live without me._

_From your 'darling' Len._

Huh? When did Len type like this? I eyed the message suspiciously. Len always call me Mei-chan, he never use my full name. And his messages are never this long, too.

My fingers shot like a machine gun on the phone.

_Who are you? You're not Len Darling._

The reply came back several minutes later,this time, however, it was no longer as sweet as the previous message. This was full of hostility.

_Who am I? I'm Hatsune Rin,bitch. You stay off my guy, or I'll rip your guts out if I ever know who are you. Nobody is to touch my Len-kun. Len-kun is mine forever. He is now my husband and you can't do anything about it._

_Muahahahahahahahahaha:D_

Ha...Hatsune? Isn't that the family name of Len's ex? Didn't they break up last month? When did they come together again?

I reread the message over and over again, temper rising with each passing second. How DARE she steal Len from me! Furiously, my thumbs tapped on the screen as I typed out a reply.

_WHAT YOUR LEN? LEN IS MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!_

The reply was buzzed back to me in a few seconds.

Now, I'm really furious.

_OH YEAH? Oh my god, how could Len be with an old bitch like you? Are you making a mistake, madam Meiko?_

Oh my god. Oh no she didn't, she SO DID NOT JUST CALL ME OLD.

THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! I flew my fingers to the green button on the left and wait for her to pick up the phone.

When she picked up the phone, I was about to yell and shout into my phone but she suddenly hanged up.

...she hanged up on me... OMG, THIS WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL?

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

I threw the phone on the bed and flopped down beside it.

Ah, I feel so much better now, after messaging Meiko like that.

After kicking Len out of my house, I was in an already very sour mood, and then Meiko started spamming me with lovey-dovey messages. I don't know why, but I started to feel very...possessive, when I saw those messages.

Oh no no no, I don't like Len. Never ever in my life will I like him...ok maybe a little BUT not enough for me to lose the game.

So hence I decided to pretend to be Len and try to break both of them up, but Meiko saw through my act quickly, and then it was like, Plan B.

Bzzzzzt.

Argh, not again. I narrowed my eyes at the yellow device and sighed. What a stubborn woman.

Sitting up, I opened the message and got ready to be blasted by profanities.

Oh, it's from Kagamine Len. Hmm...

From Len no. 2

_Are we still playing the game?_

What kind of question is this? Of course we are still playing the game, moron. It's not like you, I don't know; confess to me or something. By the way, be glad I'm in a better mood now… unfortunately I typed something almost entirely different.

_Duh. You only embarrassed me in a fast food restaurant, right? No big deal._

…No big deal? What a big blow to my face…I hope no classmate of ours saw us… oh he replied. That's fast.

From Len no. 2

_Ok...Ha, and here I am, thinking that the game might be over for reasons I don't know. Heh, glad to hear that everything's ok. :)_

I hesitated for a few seconds, damn it, what should I reply? Uh…should I tell him about Meiko…? Nah, he'll probably freak. Argh, why is typing a reply so hard suddenly.

_Yeah, me too. Hey Len, who's Meiko?_

Delete delete delete. Len must never see this.

_If you fall for me, yes, the game is over._

Crap no. backspace everything.

I had probably gone on hiatus for too long, for Len messaged back again.

From Len no. 2

_Rin? Are you ok? You stopped replying suddenly At least say goodbye my dear._

…Thank you so much, Len. This is so much easier to reply to.

_THANK YOU for the concern, my DEAREST LENNY-KINS. Goodbye. Eww._

Disgusting. I fell back on my pillow and stared at the phone until it vibrated again. When it did, I pressed the 'open' button lazily. As predicted, it's from Len.

From Len no. 2

_Yeah, bye, love you too. :D_

Haha...that's so not counted as a confession. My heart so did not skip a beat upon seeing that. It was just part of the game, right? Nothing to freak about...absolutely nothing…

Meh, not worth replying to.

I wanted to just simply lie on my bed and sleep until dinner, but then Meiko started spamming me again. Huh, first you got me in a better mood, now you want to ruin it. What the hell, Meiko. Then I realised that Len called Meiko by the nickname, Mei-chan…real nice being close to every female population in the school, or Japan, Len.

I just shot a bunch of profanities to her and slumped back on my bed and never woke up ever since.

* * *

><p>…My mood was totally ruined by the time I woke up and saw the blinking light on the phone which I had simply thrown onto my table.<p>

Someone (e.g. Meiko) had sent me the below message, and I find it totally insulting.

From Meiko-chan

_Flat chested bitch._

WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAT CHESTED YOU OLD WOMAN I BET YOURS SAG LIKE HELL BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO OLD. IF NOT FOR THE FACT THAT I'VE TO GO AND EAT DINNER SOON AND I'M A FORGIVING AND GREAT PERSON UNLIKE YOU I'D HAVE TURNED YOU INTO KFC CHICKEN.

I resisted the urge to throw the phone out of the window and typed quickly to Len.

_Control your goddamn Meiko._

I waited, but there was no reply. Guess he's eating dinner. Oh well…wait, something is wrong….Why is dinner not prepared yet? Where is my daddy? Usually at this time he'd call me down to eat, right?

"Dad?" I called as I went down the stairs. The whole house was empty. Tsk…scary… "Daddy? Oh well, must be working OT again." I shrugged to myself and opened the fridge for something edible and got out a container of leftover rice. Hey, I can cook fried rice with this! I'm so smart~

_Bzzzt. Bzzzzt. Bzzzt._

Aww, not the phone again. Just when I'm about to cook something…I groaned and unlocked it unhappily.

From Len No. 2

_What? Meiko? Who is she?_

Are you kidding me, Kagamine? How can you deny the existence of Meiko when she spammed your phone with cheesy stuff and then verbally abused me over and over again?

_Are you kidding, Len? Mei-chan? Does this help you to remember?_

Bzzt.

From Len no. 2

_Oh, so Mei-chan's full name is Meiko! Nice name...she's harassing you?_

Oh gosh, this is the first time I'm talking to Meiko, and I know her full name already. How long have you been with her…? I got prepared to type a reply when…

More bzzts.

From Len no. 2

_Eh...Rin don't misunderstand. There's nothing between Mei-chan and me, 'kay? Mei-chan just likes to assume that she's my girlfriend, but truth is, she's nothing! Trust me!_

…yeah, along with another 19635 girls. Those are nothing to you as well.

_Len, I don't wanna know about your sex life now. Just go and tell Meiko that she should go to hell and let me cook my dinner in peace._

Len did not reply ASAP, so I shrugged and prepared all the necessities needed for fried rice. Just before I turned on the gas, Len THEN replied.

From Len no. 2

_You haven't eaten?_

What else to reply him other than yes?

_Yes._

From Len no. 2

_Where's your caretaker?_

…uh, outside? I stashed the phone somewhere in the shelf which was usually used to put condiments (now stuffed with random items not related to the kitchen for example tickets to some 39 concert) and turned on the gas—

"Riiiiiiiiiiin. Open the door honey~"

Shit. Is that Len's voice? What...why did he come here? And this fast? The distance from my house to his house is like, a 20 minutes walk! I wondered all of these questions as I yanked open the door.

"…oh. That's fast, Kagamine."

Len was perched on a green motorbike, (probably) grinning like the perverted fool he is (the helmet blocked off his face). He threw one plastic bag full of some mystery items at me. It smells damn good…

"Eat it, I spent a long time convincing Mikuo he should lend me his bike and treat you to cheese fries."

"Are you sure you didn't put sedatives inside?" I eyed Len and the plastic bag warily.

Len snorted and took off the helmet obscuring his face. As he did so, his ponytail came loose, making him look about 10 times more like a girl than before…

"Oh please, Rin. I rushed here immediately after you told me your dad wasn't home. Be more appreciative, girl...Rin?

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance and blinked at Len.

"You okay? You look pale. Must be your stomach, eh? Eat it while it's still hot, then. I've to go already. Mikuo is making me pay two bucks for every minute I spend with his bike." Then he sped off...He left the helmet behind.

I picked up the green helmet from the ground and hugged it as I went indoors to eat the fries...what kind of shampoo did both guys use? They made the helmet smell freaking good...and why is my heart is still pounding damn wildly after seeing Len with his hair down...?

…

AARGH NO, I DON'T LIKE KAGAMINE LEN. I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T! I hurled the helmet into the bin and stomped into the kitchen.

I took notice of the phone on the shelf, and blushed again.

Why is this so…?

Len had already left…I guessed now I no longer have any intention to return him his phone.

* * *

><p>AN: **Hairuhi-Ok, I see that the Mother Tongue O Level is next week and I know I definitely had to retest but must still work hard so update is definitely going to be slow. :/ But we'll try to update! (If anybody care...)**

Thanks for reading!


	11. STAGE 11: Privacy Check

A/N: _Charredh- Oh look we took less than a month lol /shot because it's the holidays yay~_

**Hairuhi-Hahaha, yeah. But it's already over half of our holiday.**

****Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Rin's POV

"SUKI KIRAI."

I screamed as I was jolted awake by the shrill ringing of my mobile phone in the middle of the night. I was still in a state of confusion and panic when I swung my arm and sent my phone flying out of the house.

Oh shit.

I immediately looked out of my window to access the damage I had inflicted on my phone. Damn, the grass needs cutting. I can't see my phone at all...

"SEKAAAAAAAAAAAI"

I screamed in shock again. Why Len's phone uses such an alarm tone...and why did he set it at this time?

"Rin! Cut it out will you?" Daddy yelled to me when I was done screeching my head off. "Switch off your phone and go to sleep!"

I swore under my breath as I fumbled with Len's phone and attempted to shut it up. As a final resort, I covered it up with pillows and my blanket and pray it will shut up by itself.

The phone finally did shut up, and then I slowly got up and tip-toed down the stairs. Alas, the peace and quiet around me was short-lived, for Len's phone started blasting again, this time its regular ringing tone.

"H...he...hello?" I mumbled inaudibly into the phone as I continued my descent down.

"Hi Rin! Ready for a new week in school? I tried to call you but you didn't answer, so-" Len's chipper voice came. I pulled the phone away from my ear to look at the time. 3.50AM.

"DAMN YOU LEN, YOUR ALARM SUCKS. I WOKE UP AT GOD KNOWS WHAT TIME, AND THEN GOT SHOCKED TWICE BECAUSE OF IT. AND OH, YOU SUCK TOO." I snarled.

"...woke up at the wrong side of the bed, I guess..." Len muttered something else, which I couldn't hear, but I don't care. I need to get my phone back and probably send it for repair later. Crap, it was an iPhone 4S...it's going to cost me a bomb...

"Rin? What are you...must have fallen asleep again...oh well, see you later honey~" Len exclaimed when I remained quiet for a while (I'm looking for my phone~) and cut the line.

"Go and die." I muttered.

"Sure, but how?"

I freaked out for the third time this morning/night when I saw Len leaning on my fence, with that look on his face that literally screamed, "RAPIST".

"Rin! What are you-oh hello young man-doing out there at this time!" My daddy hollered from the balcony facing the garden.

"LEN IS GOING TO RAPE ME AAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"..."

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

"You look terrible."

"No thanks to you."

"You look sick."

"Thank you."

"You look like a zombie."

"Shu-thanks to you."

I sighed and tucked my hands in my pocket. Obviously, Rin do not like surprise visits from her pseudo boyfriend. Or phones that ring suddenly. Or maybe she is just not a morning person.

I eyed Rin nervously who was twiddling with a phone with a badly cracked screen, muttering curses under her breath, most of them being aimed at me. Her other hand held a nice warm mug of milk her father had gotten for her.

"Why are you here?" Rin grumbled and tossed her mangled phone on the coffee table.

"Oh, well, I was on the way home, then I came by your house, so I decided to check whether you were awake or not." Ok, fine, I just wanna hear your voice, but I didn't know I'll get a freaked out version of you for a bonus.

"On the way home? Where did you g- no, don't tell me." Rin swatted my arm away from her shoulder and gulped all the milk down in one go. She coughed a bit.

"Drink slowly." Her father sighed from the kitchen counter. Even one hour later, he still don't look very happy with me, the guy who suddenly popped out of nowhere in his garden and nearly scared his daughter to death. "And, young man, what's your name again?"

I leaned back on the sofa and sighed. "Len. Kagamine Len. You can call me your daughter's future husband."

Rin rolled her eyes, her father only nodded silently.

"Good luck, Len." He whispered.

I smirked and then stood up. "Well, I've to go. You know, get ready for school and stuff. It's almost 7AM. See you outside your door later, Rin." Rin pointed at the open door gloomily and gestured for me to GTFO immediately.

* * *

><p>"Well I guess it turned out we don't have school today." I folded my arms and looked at Rin, who look just about as happy as a potato. I doubt potatoes are ever happy.<p>

We are standing in front of the locked school gates with a little notice pinned up on it telling us how stupid we are not knowing today is a public holiday, by the way.

"Why..." Rin tried to stifle a yawn. "I'm going back home to sleep then." Rin turned heels, and I caught her hand.

"Hey, since we have so much time...let's go to Mikuo's house!"

"..."

"..."

"Of all places, why Mikuo's house...?" I smirked, and Rin shivered suddenly.

"Why, to play his Wii, duh. And I want to strangle him for not telling me there's no school today."

Rin thought for a while, and agreed, "Yeah, that's a good idea...where's Mikuo's house?"

I pointed at the direction that leads to Mei-chan's house. "Uh, that way." Rin blinked, hesitated for a few seconds, and then nodded. I smirked and took her hand. Rin had an extremely disgusted look on her face when I did that...I thought girls love it? Oh well.

No, don't get me wrong, I'm not taking Rin to Mei-chan. I just want to make one big round to Mikuo's house so that I can spend more time with Rin...I squeezed Rin's hand as we walked, and unlike usual, she did not pull her hand away.

Huh. My heart is fluttering. This is a good sign.

* * *

><p>Ok...maybe going the long way, towards Mei-chan's house isn't a good idea...<p>

It just happened that she is over there taking out the rubbish and I obviously cannot just casually walk past her...she'll pound on me...in front of Rin...ok this is really bad.

Shit why didn't I think of this when I took Rin here...? (Too absorbed in spending more time with Rin…)

"Rin, we must be careful here." I whispered anxiously to her. Rin snorted.

"Eh? What, there are rapists here? I bet the only rapist here is you." Rin spat back rather rudely. "You poked into my house at least 4 hours before sunrise, Le-" she was cut off by my hand, secured over her mouth to stop her from saying my name and causing Meiko (whose back is facing us now) to turn around.

"No. There are drunkards." I glanced quickly at Meiko, let my arm hang from Rin's shoulder and quickly shuffled away—

"Len, what drunkard? I don't see any drunkard here."

Meiko perked up and turned to us the moment she heard "Len". Her red eyes widened when she saw Rin.

Oh no. Oh hell no.

"Eh…? Len! I've been looking for you…who is she?" Oh shit, Mei-chan started coming this way…

"Erm, this here is…er…" Oh god, I can't say Rin or she'll totally flip, due to that smsing debate…It's obvious they don't like each other...

I shot a quick glance at Rin, who seemed to have a slight idea who is Mei-chan, but she did not try to start a cat fight. Instead, she mumbled, "Lily. My name is Lily. I'm his...cousin." Rin then wrapped her arms around my arm possessively and growled, "Let's go, Len...you said you were going to buy ice cream!" …Okay so she know and she's pissed.

Meiko relaxed after Rin said she was my 'cousin'. "Oh. Well um Len...when will I see you again?" She look like she's hoping I'll just go and kiss her right now...hahahaha. I do not want to die yet…

"Oh, I don't know, maybe not in a long while…" Ouch, Rin was holding on to me a _little_ too tight…

"Yeah, We should hurry get the ice cream before they run out~" Rin pulled me to an alley and glared hard at me, her arm folded. "Explain yourself."

"Well, erm...Meiko lives here! Oh I neveeeer knew...Let's not go this area next time Rin..." I laughed it off casually, "Let's go quickly. Mikuo might be having some ridiculous time wasting his Wii's batteries now, and I want to play the new game he told me yesterday." I attempted to take Rin's hand once more, but she swatted it away and stomped out of the alley.

As she walked out, I swore I heard her hiss, "Slutty old bitch" under her breath. When Rin realised I was pretty much rooted there, she sighed, "Well, didn't you say you want to strangle Mikuo? Why are you standing there? If you're not going to move, I'm going home!"

"Oh, ok. Let's go Mikuo's house then." I kept taking glances at her expression, well, at least Rin don't look that angry anymore…She seemed to be blushing even~

* * *

><p>"MIKUO DEAR. GOOD MORNING WE ARE HERE TO VISIT." I <em>knocked<em> the door rather hard and Rin seemed kind of shock seeing me just walk up to Mikuo's house and started banging his door. Good thing he lived alone with Miku. Miku...I hope she's not at home now.

Someone unlocked the door but did not open it, so I kicked it open myself and met a Mikuo who was just about to lean back on the couch and continue his first person shooting game. "Oh, you guys didn't know?" He smirked when he saw us walked in, in our uniforms.

Rin whispered softly enough for me to hear, "Please don't just strangle him, kill him." I gave her an 'ok' and proceeded to strangle-then-kill Mikuo.

Just when I was about to strangle-then-kill Mikuo, he handed me a remote from his Wii and asked if I wanted to play. Well, actually the main point of coming here was to play his Wii so…why not?

"What-" Rin face palmed. "...Boys. Go soft when they see a Wiimote." Sighing, she sat down beside me. "…Hey, Mikuo, is Miku at home?" Crap no, please Miku please be outside now...

Mikuo noted my frightened look and smirked, "Weeeeell, sister is...at home, sleeping. She said she's catching up on sleep, so don't wake her up, eh." Oh thank god.

"Oh." Rin looked disappointed. "Ok."

"Erm, you want to play? This game is pretty fun." I handed the Wiimote to Rin.

Rin's eyes shifted to the television screen, with Mikuo blasting off zombie heads and bloods and gore flying everywhere..."No. No thanks."

"Hahaha and I thought you're actually sadistic, haha." Rin flushed and punched me across my arm. Ow.

Mikuo's grin got bigger. "You look like you're going to die, Rin. Let's play something else."

He pulled out a stack of games from under the table with his foot, leaned over and fished out some random sports game. Then he inserted in the disc and passed his Wiimote to Rin.

"There, you two can play together now." Rin evidently blushed.

"Wh...what..?" She muttered, however she graciously accepted the Wiimote.

Ok…so, now I'm in the same team with Rin and Mikuo is controlling the opponent in a game on tennis. At first, Rin don't even know the controls of this game and kept randomly whacking the air and failing at returning the ball, but after a while of swinging at nothing, I think she kind of get the hang of this game.

My arm hurt so much now. Every time she missed the ball and allowed Mikuo to score she would pinch me and claim it was my fault...

"Heck yes!" Rin squealed as she _finally_ scored a point. "This game just became fun." Rin smiled sweetly at Mikuo, who only shrugged.

Rin raised her hand to give me a high-five, I laughed and high-fived, "Finally, hmm."

Rin giggled, and then her serious face went back on as we continued with the game. From the corner of my eye, Mikuo look like he just accomplished something big...

I turned back to Rin, who looked a lot happier than how she was when we were leaving her house.

"Go go go go! Len what the hell are you daydreaming about! Ack! Leeeeeen!" Rin hissed and pinched my arm again. "What were you doing?"

"Huh?" I looked at her, rubbing my arm subconsciously. "Oh. Sorry. Hehehe." I winked. "Let's try again, my dear. We shall win this game!"

Rin's eyes widened and she blushed. "Di…disgusting." she quickly turned back to the television and started swinging her arms everywhere.

"You take care of the right side; I take care of the left! Let Mikuo DIEEEEE." Rin announced.

Did I just hear Mikuo snicker...?

"Guys, really. I'm only one person playing against two; by right you should be better than me. But you keep losing, you know why? You're really noisy." Mikuo complained jokingly, "Look, I just scored again."

Rin squealed unhappily and leaned over to hit Mikuo. "Nooooooo~ this is so unfair! Len you better buck up or I'll kill you!" I merely laughed it off and patted her head. She pouted and pushed away my hand.

"Don't touch my head." Rin muttered, "It's reserved for my REAL boyfriend."

Ouch, Rin. Why are you so cruel…? …But I'll be REAL one day.

* * *

><p>AN: _Charredh- We should make them kiss already._

**Hairuhi-._. …yeah, one day…**

Thanks for reading!


	12. STAGE 12: Cute But Irate Girls

A/N: **Hairuhi-Well, we're a lot faster this time! Though I think the next time will be very long. Damn, since that school is starting next week. :/ Well, at least we got this here today.**

_Charredh-This is why I love thee holidays, so much time to write ;)_

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Len's POV

"Mikuo? What's with the noise level? I'm- Oh." A certain teal haired girl appeared from the kitchen. My eyes bulged when I saw her. Miku was wearing a green apron and holding a large saucepan in her hands. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, not her usual pigtails. Her eyes shifted from Mikuo, to Rin, then to me. "...I didn't hear you come, Rin." Miku smiled at Rin, who waved back happily.

"Mikuo said you were asleep…?" Rin pointed at Mikuo, the guy who is trying not to look at me now.

Miku tilted her head to one side and stared at her brother for a few seconds, then she put down the saucepan, shoved me away roughly, and whispered to Rin, "Do you like him yet?"

Rin looked surprised at the question. "Uh...no?" Rin's eyes flickered from Miku to me. "He's not even my type." She whispered, unfortunately not softly. It seems like she wants me to hear.

"Ouch...I can hear that, you know." Seriously Rin, are you trying to make me _not_ fall for you? At least make an attempt, _even if I already like you… _But hurtful much? I gave Rin the 'I-am-hurt' look and she just looked away and continue talking to Miku like she seen nothing.

Miku turned to death-glare me. "Well, good. I hope you get a big GAME OVER in this game." She spat, and then returned to Rin, a big sisterly smile on her face now. "I was making pasta. Want to come taste it?"

Mikuo mumbled something about spring onions in the pasta, licking his lips. Rin's face became whiter than a ghost. "Uh...no thanks." Clearly, Rin still have fears about leeks, thanks to the juice last time.

"Aww...it's alright, Rin. There's no need to be so courteous! I only need you to taste a bit of it. Come!" Miku snatched up Rin's hand before she could protest and pulled her into the kitchen.

Rin panicked and looked at me, her eyes freaking begging me to save her. But ever since the incident last time, I swore never to step into Miku's kitchen again...! Mikuo was still rooted to the sofa, currently flicking bowling balls at pins.

"Errr…" was all I could say before seeing Rin got dragged into Miku's hell kitchen…there got to be something I can do! I looked into the kitchen and saw Miku took out a monstrous plate of leek pasta and placed it in front of Rin. Rin expression was like one of those people you will find under Hitler's domination…of fear and helplessness…

I thought for about three seconds, when Rin lifted that spoon filled with…_that thing_…I just had enough time to walk in that hell of a kitchen, grabbed Rin's spoon before she swallowed it and gobbled up the leek pasta.

Asdfghjkl, oh my god. Definitely the worst cooking ever. I shook my head to get rid of that dizziness and eyed at that whole entire plate of pasta… Argh… this is going to take a long time to heal… I plucked up my courage like a man, (DEFINITELY NO SHOTA HERE.) and woofed down the whole plate of pasta.

…

…

…

Ok, my taste buds no longer work.

There was a long moment of silence, and when I was done gagging I realised both Miku and Rin were staring at me, mouths agape. The only sounds came from Mikuo's television as he threw another 'ball' at the pins.

"Le...Len..." Rin finally said. "Len, did you..?"

"KAGAMINEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Miku screeched and grabbed the saucepan on the table. "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO COME IN? **WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO EAT MY COOKING?** GET OUT NOW." And the saucepan nearly met my face if not for the table leg, which Miku almost trip over. Fortunately, Mikuo still had some common sense, so he came over and pried the weapon out of his sister's hands.

While Miku was fussing over this with Mikuo, I just quickly left the house with Rin behind me. I guessed she just don't want to get forced to eat another of Miku's leek pasta.

"You're probably the biggest idiot I've ever met. Nobody told you to come in and eat everything. I could have avoided eating it myself." Rin grumbled when we are a distance away. She stopped abruptly, and then I noticed I was holding her hand really tightly. "Uh, you can let go. This is...awkward." Oh…so she was not following me…I'm holding her hand…

I looked down at our interlocking hands, and smirked, "Ya'know, I ate that thing for you. You can show some gratitude by letting me hold your hand for a while more?"

In response, Rin slapped me with her other hand. "Pervert." Hey, Rin's blushing.

"Jeez, we left without even saying 'goodbye'...because of you." Rin complained as she took out MY phone to look at the time. "We still have some time, want to go somewhere? Like back to Miku's house to say a decent farewell." Without waiting for me to reply, Rin started pulling me back to Miku's house.

"Oh wait! R-Rin! Erm, I think we should just leave in case if Miku has made more of that leek pasta and…yeah." Rin stopped for a second to think.

"But we didn't even-ok fine. I'll message her an apology later." Rin walked back to my side. "So, where now?"

"Erm, want to just hang out and go to the mall?" Well, it's a holiday anyway, should not just go home straight away.

"With you alone...?" Rin looked apprehensively around. "Don't touch any parts of my body other than my hand or I'll cut you." She warned. Rin started walking and pulling my hand behind her. However, I noticed that she was coming closer to me... "Why-What are you doing so close to me?" Rin snapped as she noticed it too. Her face was red, like really red. "You, move two steps backwards!"

"Uh, what?" I turned to look at what is behind me then acted dumb and moved two steps backwards…towards Rin.

"…Urgh. Let me reiterate it for you, dumbass. Move two steps **away from me**." Rin's hand stopped me from going any closer to her.

I pouted and moved away obediently, but then two kids behind suddenly ran forward, knocked into me and... I opened my eyes, my gaze falling onto Rin's petite face. Rin blushed and tried to push me away but I was stuck there. "Goddammit, let go you freaking manwhore!"

"Uh...Your eyes are pretty." I managed to stammer out when I done staring at Rin. She hissed and kicked me away from her. "Yours, on the other hand, is full of shit." Rin insulted, got up and glared at the two kids who were stuck there staring at us.

"Kids, don't ever run about like that again. Oh, and...ignore my language." She took a deep breath and said flatly. "Also...erm, nothing. Go find your mother." Rin shooed the kids away then turned to me, a dark look in her blue eyes.

"That was an accident and you know that, right?" Oh my god, she looked like she's going to punch me in the face…not my face…

The "very dark look" changed to a "sweet innocent look" as Rin walked to me and outstretched her hand for me. "Yeah, I know that, Len..." I can still feel the coldness in her voice though. I reached out tentatively and took her hand, not knowing what to expect...Rin is a scary girl.

Rin, being Rin, isn't that kind to pull me up. Still holding my hand, she bent down, and then squeezed. "ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSDFAAAARIN OWOWOWOW RIN NO OW WHAT'S WITH YOU?" Where did Rin get her strength from?

"You were staring at me for 11 seconds, so I'm obliged to _hold_ your hand like this for 11x2 seconds, which is 22 seconds." Rin is still smiling sweetly at me. "Isn't that what you wanted, eh?"

"Well, Rin-ow, c-can you just er, _hold_ less tight? I know I'm irresistible but, ouch." I smiled sweetly back to Rin.

She tightened her hold on my hand, but her expression did not change at all. "We could stay like this all day; actually...You have nice hands, really nice hands. I want to chop them off and plant them in my backyard." The last sentence had acid literally dripping from it. Now, some people were turning to look at us; a sadistic looking girl holding the hand of a strikingly handsome boy.

"Erm, I think it will be better if we don't stay like this…well, at least not here." I looked around, yep, we are in the middle of a street.

"Oh?" Rin looked around. "Oh." Rin turned back to me, giggled a bit, then FREAKING TWISTED MY ARM. "Ok, 11 seconds is up. The arm twisting is for the other extra 11 seconds." Without giving me time to yell or protest, she pulled me up and finally loosened her hellish grip.

"GEEZ RIN. Ok, now can I hold your hand like a normal couple would? …Ow…that seriously hurts…" I rubbed my arm to ease the pain but this might take a long time.

"Tch. If it satisfies your sexual desire somehow, fine." Rin snorted and turned heels, "…You stay two steps away from me by the way." She added quickly.

Well, at least I can still hold her hand. I nodded then walked back two steps, still holding her hand though.

Rin looked at me suspiciously, then she turned away and started walking briskly. "How's your hand?" She asked flatly.

"My hand? Oh, why not you help kiss it better?" I smirked even though I knew that she probably would not see it with her face away from me.

"...You're going to regret this." Rin hissed softly, "...Kagamine Len, died 2 July 2012, Rest In Pieces..." Rin squeezed my hand slightly as a reminder of what happened a short while ago.

"Ow Rin! It still hurts, you know… That's not how you're supposed to treat your boyfriend…and you're definitely not supposed to chop me up either…" I pouted at her.

"You are not my boyfriend...yet." Rin lowered her head and kind of mouthed the last word. "I don't plan to chop you up; I plan to set dogs on you. How's that?"

"…Yeah, that's really nice of you…although I still wish you'll kiss me better…" I whispered the last part but still managed to let Rin hear it.

Rin stopped, and whipped around so that she's really near to my face. "Kiss you? Ok close your eyes."

I stared at Rin for a while and obliged. Even though I know that Rin is probably going to trick me and punch me or something but it still made me kind of nervous to just imagine it…oh god, I hoped I'm not smiling like some idiot…

"..."

"..."

"Ok, I kissed you. You can open your eyes." Rin said.

"Huh? You did? How come I didn't feel anything?" Well, that's weird…

Somehow, Rin had dislodged her hand from mine and was now standing at least 10 metres away. "I blew you an air kiss, didn't you see?" She giggled.

"Sigh, well, I guess that's the most I can get…for now." I caught up to Rin…how did she get so far away all of a sudden?

Before I could get overly close to her, Rin's hand covered my face. "Two steps, two steps away from me, dummy." She voluntarily walked back _another _two steps, away from me.

"Why are you so sensitive, Rin? Are you that scared that I'll rape you? In the middle of the street at that." It's not like I'll _really_ do that to anyone.

"No, I'm scared that your perverse behaviour will rub off me." Rin retorted jokingly, _"It's not rape if they like it, anyway..."_ She mumbled that last bit. Oh, Rin's blushing.

"What so bad about that? _...hahaha what would you like to get raped ahahaha…?_" Oh my god, I'm going to get killed…

Rin blushed even harder. She screamed, backhanded me, then pretty much ran and hid behind a lamp post.

Ouch, why do Rin had to hit me every single time? Well, at least I'm still alive. I walked to that lamp post and tried to calm Rin down. "Erm, I'm just kidding about that…"

Rin inched away a little bit more. "...oh. Yeah. I...I'm kidding too. Yeah...but really, please move away from me. I'm uh...can you just take four steps away from me while I calm down?" She stammered.

This time I really took four steps away from her. She looked less nervous… She stood in the same position for a few more seconds before walking to my side and slid her hand into mine.

"Erm...where were we going again?" She scratched her chin nervously. Her face looked like a freaking beetroot.

"The mall?" Oh my god, why is the atmosphere so awkward all of a sudden…

Rin took a deep breath and mumbled, "Idiot" over and over again. "Do we look like a regular couple now?" An unexpected question came out of her mouth.

"Well, not really, unless we kiss." I said with a smirk but quickly regained my posture. "Hahaha, kidding…no, not really…"

Rin raised an eyebrow, and then pinched my cheek. "Good. It's too early to kiss you." She whispered soundlessly.

* * *

><p>AN: _Charredh-...Do you really think I'll actually make them kiss lol? :D_

**Hairuhi-Yep, in a million years. XD**_  
><em>

Thanks for reading!


	13. STAGE 13: Double Bakas

A/N: _Charredh-_ _We are procrastinating again~ :D_

**Hairuhi-Yep, two weeks of no production.**

_Charredh-oh, and I wrote a mini prologue-ish thing for this fanfic and its titled Abnormal and so please read it maybe :)_

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Rin's POV

Idiot, idiot, idiot. Rin, you freaking idiot.

I'm so disappointed in you. On normal days you can lean on a guy's shoulder and not freak out, but then when this guy come along you are blushing like mad. What's with you, Rin?

I'm so sorry, but do I know you?

"...I need to stop talking to myself." I thought aloud. Len stopped.

"What?"

"What? Why did you stop walking suddenly?"

"You said something...?"

"Did I?" I tried racking my mind and remembering what did I say..."Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you did say something. I didn't really hear it, though. Care to repeat for me?" Len cocked his head to one side and pondered. "I think you said you need to do something."

Uh...oh. I think I remember. "Tch, you...you heard wrong. I said nothing."

Len sighed, "Well, that's that then. Tell me when you are ready. I'm always ready to hear your proposal; it's kinda awkward to have a girl propose tho-"

I tightened my hold on his hand, he fell silent. "I'm always ready to dump a body in a river." I warned. He waved off my threat with a laugh.

"You won't dare, it's a crime to murder. You get the death penalty, if I'm not wrong."

...Damn you, Kagamine Len. How do I retaliate now?

"...Nobody will know I committed a crime if I dissolve your body in acid and dispose it properly." ...What? Rin, that's all you can say? I'm really disappointed.

Shut up.

Len glanced at me warily. "...You can't be that violent, girl."

"I am." I let go of his hand to adjust the hair clips in my hair. "I need to buy new hair accessories. These are annoying."

Len turned to face me and cupped my face in his hand. "You look cute with those clips, Rin. I like them." He said in this creepy seductive tone, the look on his face look exactly like the one he had at 4 plus AM when he looked over my fence...

"Didn't you say you won't rape people in the middle of the street?" I pulled off his hands. His hands are really warm...crap no Rin.

"I'm not raping you, aren't I?" His smirk was starting to get really creepy…

"Y-you look like you are going to do just that." I panicked, and then pushed his face to the side. Ok, I'm not looking at that creepy face now. I relaxed.

"I'm not, hmph. Why are you so scared of me anyway?" Len started to pout and I just gave him a look.

"Because you are beyond creepy and disgusting." was my flat reply. I lifted up his wrist to look at his watch, "why are we still wasting time in the middle of the road anyway? I need the air conditioner already!"

* * *

><p>The automated doors slid open, blasting cool air in our faces. I sighed happily. The AC has to be the best invention of the 20th Century.<p>

"Um, what are we doing now?" I looked at Len expectantly.

"Hang around and shop, I guess… Hey, you hungry?" Come to think of it, I had not eaten since morning…and just now Miku's pasta was supposed to be my lunch, but that's not really edible.

To answer Len's question, my stomach growled.

"...sure." Damn you idiotic stomach, this is embarrassing. Len tried to hide his amused smile.

I just followed behind Len as I didn't really felt like being picky about my lunch today and just see what he wanted to eat. As we're walking, we passed by that shop again. I stopped to search around the window to look for the rainbow quartz. It's not at the display window anymore. I scanned through the window to look around the shop…I think someone might had bought it already, and the store could not restock since that that rainbow quartz was a limited product handcrafted by a famous crafter. I was waiting until I had saved enough money to buy it but it seemed like I'm too late…

"Len, wait!" I tugged at him to stop then pulled him in. Maybe the shopkeeper decided to put the quartz on one of the shelves here? The chance is small, but there's still a chance.

The shopkeeper recognised me immediately when I went into the shop; the girl who will stare at his quartz for a long, long time whenever she comes, and piped, "Oh, you're here."

"Uh...the quartz over there...where is it?" I pointed to the display window and turned around. Eh, where's Len? Ah, whatever.

The shopkeeper simply shrugged, "you're too late, a kid bought it. He said he's going to give it to his girlfriend." Damn, that girl sure is lucky. I pouted and left the shop.

Uh, where is Len? Why can't that guy just stay still and be obedient? He's pretty fast, too. I really have no idea who else can run that fast. Luckily, it did not take very long to find the moron; somehow he got into a bookstore several metres away.

I wonder what's he doing at the comics section though, he do not look like the type to read comics. I approached him from the back and looked over his shoulder to see what's he looking at.

"...Len what are you reading?" I froze and stared at him, not knowing what else to say. That thing in his hands...oh my god.

"Oh, Rin." … "OMG RIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BEHIND ME?" Len turned to stare at me and his hand frantically trying to hide the comic he was reading.

I could only stare at his pale face, wide-eyed and literally speechless.

Len quickly closed the book and shoved it back on the shelf, a red tint becoming eminent on his face. "...Don't tell anyone, especially Mikuo...please?" He looked at me sheepishly. I really don't know what to say. I just had a 360° change of the way I see Len.

A moment of awkward silence fell on us. Some other people in the store looked at us, probably wondering why were we shouting for one minute and pretending to be statues in another.

I swallowed, "You…?" Oh my god. Now I know why he flirts so much...so he'll not think about his crush... Before he could reply, I patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Yeah, I won't say a thing to him. But this game continues."

I know it's essentially pointless for me to continue the game, since I know that...yeah, but I just...wanna spend some more time with him. Let him enjoy being non-single for a little while more. After all, his crush would most likely not accept him...

"NO, RIN—"

"Ahahahaha, Len its ok, its ok. I understand. Kinda sad for you, actually...tsk. Now that we got to...know you better, let's eat something while discussing what are we going to do next." I shoved him jokingly.

…

Why do I feel so disappointed...? Argh idiot.

Len opened his mouth to speak again, but ended facepalming and staying quiet. He had a very frustrated look on his face.

"...Let's get out of here…" He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

My life is ruined. My future is gone.

I can trust Rin not to say it, but that's not the problem now. Problem is, SHE FREAKING MISUNDERSTOOD ME. Now she thinks my sexuality is twisted. I want to cry.

Rin half-dragged me to the cafe and ordered two espressos without really asking me. Like me, she was still shaken by what she saw just now.

"Uh, so...Len. How do we continue this game, now that I know you are...yeah." Rin looked away awkwardly.

No, Rin! I'm not...urgh. I really want to yell right now, but the words just did not come out...I felt the cool heart-shaped stone in my pocket, wondering whether I should just give the rainbow quartz to Rin now and hope it would help her understand. It had been chilling with me for too long, anyway...

"Len, I'm asking you a question. You wanna continue the game?"

I groaned and knocked my head on the metal table, almost knocking over my coffee. Rin nodded.

"Ok, so...this game ends here?"

What?

"No." I snapped my head up as I grabbed her hand. Rin slapped it, but I did not let go.

"Don't end this game yet." I ordered. Rin looked genuinely shocked and freaked out now.

"But—"

"DON'T. Stay with me." I squeezed her hand gently. She gulped nervously.

At this point of time, the customer at the table next to us felt that it was a really wise choice to move to another table.

"We continue playing the game." I growled almost angrily at Rin. I am not angry, I am frustrated. And when I am frustrated, things can get ugly.

"But why? I mean—"

"Because if you chicken out now...that means you lost." I forced a mocking smile at Rin. Yeah, this excuse will do.

Sure enough, Rin glared at me."Who says I'm chickening out? I'm doing you a great favour! Since you reject it...we shall continue." Rin pried off my hand and brought her coffee to her lips.

Ahh, why am I so smart? I gave her a victorious smirk and leaned against my chair. Rin glared at me suspiciously.

"Let's pretend nothing happened today, then." She suggested.

"Well, why not? I mean, if that's the only way to let the game continue, please proceed." I picked up my still-full cup and stared at it. Crap I hate coffee.

"Drink, you need it." Rin ordered when she saw the dubious look in my eyes, "You look dead tired, may I say. Also, don't waste my money."

Tch. I downed everything in on go. I've swallowed a pretty amount of things I hate today. That is going to be painful for my stomach when I go home later...

"Go?" I asked when Rin finished her drink.

"Go? Where?" Rin replied stonily.

"Out, home, away, somewhere, you choose. May I add that I've half an hour left before I need to go?" I have to go see my mother off at the airport later.

"Yeah, to see some random girl. Okay." Rin snorted sarcastically. "Let's go to...home…?"

"…Home…?" Huh? So in the end, we're still going to go back home…? Well, duh but I didn't think it'll be this soon. I still want to spend time with Rin before going to see my mother…

"What? Where else do you want to go? You asked me to choose a place to go, right? We go home now." Rin threw my bag at me as she stood up.

I sighed a little in disappointment then agreed with Rin, "…fine then…lets go home then…"

Without waiting for another second, Rin reached out and voluntarily linked her hand with mine. As soon as she did that she turned away, not allowing me to see her face.

…Rin's hand is so soft~

* * *

><p>"Len, I hate to admit it, but when you're not talking crap for a second you're quite a nice guy." For the first time ever, Rin tried to start up a conversation after fifteen minutes into our slow and silent walk home.<p>

Does that mean that I should keep quiet? But Rin said 'crap'…but didn't she think that everything out of my mouth were crap? I think I should just keep quiet for now then… "..."

"Why aren't you replying?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing to reply…I guess…"

Rin laughed a little at that lame response of mine. "Ah, that's so unlike you, heheheh. Usually you'd have some really stupid and lame reply." She's still not looking at me.

"Rin, I'm hurt by your words." I replied jokingly back.

Rin FINALLY turned to me and smirked, "That's the point, hahaha~"

I pouted childishly at Rin and gave her a smile.

"ARGH. Len why are you so unresponsive now?" Rin grunted, stopped walking, and twisted the skin on my arm. "BE MORE TALKATIVE DAMNIT."

"OUCH, seriously Rin! You don't have to do that, you know!" I started rubbing on that burnt spot on my arm frantically; Rin really was the violent type…

"Finally, better sounding response." Rin smiled. "...Anyway, who do you live with?"

"My mum, why?"

"Your mum? You act like you live alone...severe lack of discipline..." Rin mumbled the last part thoughtfully.

Why did she ask me such a question then comment like that...? "Are you saying that you have a lot of discipline…?"

"Tsk," Rin gave me her famous glare, "more than you, for sure." She paused and quickly added another two insults, "Sex addict. Player. Hah."

"Wow, you really hurt me, Rin." I gave Rin my puppy eyes but it failed.

Rin rolled her eyes, but said nothing else...until when she found her own broken phone which she had threw out of her house earlier today.

"Crap, I forgot to take this for repair..." Rin sighed, "Damn, I hate today. No, I'm hating every single day of my life now...I'll go to the shop after dinner..." Is she talking to herself? "...Because of you, Len. You made me forget to take my phone for repair..."

…so it's my fault? "Erm, I could help take it to repair for you…you want…?" Rin didn't seem to be very happy right now…I guess my mother wouldn't mind waiting at the airport...then again, I could just call her and say "Goodbye have a safe trip," right now...

"Nah, there's no need. I said I can go to the shop myself." Rin brushed away my offer. "...It's going to rain soon."

"Then you'll definitely need me to protect you." I smirked at her with my thumb pointing at myself.

Rin looked at me dubiously."No, I need an umbrella." She said bluntly. "You'll need one too."

Rin retracted her hand from mine and tucked it into her pocket. "Let's go, Len."

It took us another 5mins or so for us to reach Rin's house, she told me to wait outside her house for her to get us some umbrellas.

...She never came out again.

And so I was stupidly waiting out there until when I received the following message:

_Lol do you really think I'll lend you an umbrella? :)_

I quickly replied her. _Why are you so mean, Rin? D:_

* * *

><p>AN: **Hairuhi-Btw, one guy wanted us to paste this here.**

Vote for The Kagamines' to perform at the 2012 London Olympic Awards! Tell ALL Kagamine Fans! They deserve to be heard! They started out in 99th and are now in 18th! Lets AT LEAST get them in the Top Ten! Just type "singers you'd like to see perform at the 2012 London Olympic awards"! NO personal info needed!

Let's try our best! :D KAGAMINE REVOLUTION!

**I had to like, change most words to not be caps because typing like Kanaya is not really proper English. :/**

_Charredh-_ _...That London thingy is fake like hell...:/_

**Hairuhi-…But I guessed you could just go and press click just to see Kagamines be in higher ranking for the fun of it. ._.**

Thanks for reading!


	14. STAGE 14: Rain Rain Go Away

A/N: _Charredh- Mock exams in two weeks' time~ D: it's time to study /sob_

**Hairuhi-No other choice already…anyway, I see that this chapter got published early…earlier than previously, I mean. That's good. :)**

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

I looked at Rin's door one last time, confirmed that she is not going to come out (Rin why…) and quickened my pace home. If I want to see my mum I better be fast.

"…"

Surprise surprise, I lost my house keys. Thank god I put my bike outside, but the umbrella...

Well, forget the umbrella; I needed to get to my mum now.

Fortunately I was too lazy to lock up my bike the last time I used it, so I mounted on it and rode out.

The first few drops of cold water started falling on my arms.

I look up at the sky and groaned, seems like the sky is going to blow up anytime...I need to find my mom soon.

* * *

><p>...I thought it was only going to be a drizzle, it erupted to a full scale thunderstorm. I am...really wet now...<p>

Throwing my bike into some corner of the building, I walked in boldly and looked around. People questioning my sanity and appearance, turned to stare at me; I stared back at them until when they turn away.

Now, to find my mum...she should be going now...I walked quickly to the departures.

...And yep, she is there, about to go in. I called her, "Mum!"

Mum turned to me, she had that shocked expression for a second, and then it faded. I trotted to her and grinned. "Hi. Uh...bye?"

"Len, how did you get so wet?" She frowned. "Didn't you have an umbrella?"

"Well, I lost my house key and my girlfriend refused to lend me hers." I answered with a straight face. "Anyway, be careful on your business trip."

Mum blinked at me. "...Did you forget that the spare key is always placed in that flower pot at the door? And didn't you break up with Miku already?"

"Yeah, I kind of forgotten…erm, yeah, I broke up with Miku…" Oh, shit. A slip of my mouth…I don't know why, but the floor suddenly became very interesting and I can't stop looking at it.

"...Okay, I think I understand...go home and clean up, understand? Take care of yourself when I'm gone. I know you can survive the next few weeks without me." She smiled and patted my head. "Bye, Len."

I waved my mum goodbye and looked at her as she walked into the departure lounge. I guessed it's time to go back home.

* * *

><p>The rain just would not stop. I rode at full speed home, seriously if I stay out here for another second I am going to be struck by lightning.<p>

Unfortunately, this caused my eyes to be covered by my hair and I did not see Luki at my door. I ran into him, naturally. "...SHIT."

Luki made a sort of weird eagle-like screeching sound as I rammed into his ass (his back was facing me). His umbrella went flying out of his hand as the poor guy's body came in contact with the wet ground.

"LEN, DON'T YOU HAVE A GODDAMN BELL ON YOUR BIKE." He coughed.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't see you there since that my eyes were covered by my bangs." I tried to pick him up and clean him up since that he don't look too well…

"Damn you Len..." He snorted and got up while holding on my hand tightly. "Why are you wearing you uniform and dashing around on your bike...with Rin trailing behind?"

"What Rin?" I looked behind me to see Rin standing just over there, with a blank face.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The awkward silence was broken after a few moments by Rin. "Erm…I'm sorry to interrupt your make-out session…er, don't mind me, continue continue." Rin fast-pace walked away immediately.

…What…? I looked at myself, and then at Luki…well…he looked pretty wrecked…

…Oh my.

"What the- Rin! Come on, we're not doing anything here!" I ran after Rin, screaming my head off.

"...Len, I saw you reading a comic with two males making out in a bookshop earlier..." Rin turned around and pursed her lips.

Luki went like, "Pffft." behind me. My face became red. "Really Len? So the rumours of you being homosexual actually were true?" Luki grinned mischievously. Oh gosh Rin did I not tell you...?

...Those rumours which Luki spoke of were spread by jealous boys in our school.

"Yeah and...you need to be beware, Luki..." Rin called back to him. "Anyway...see you...and here, this is for you. I found this in my bag for some reason." She put a set of keys into my palm (my house keys!) and dashed off.

I turned back to Luki, he seems very cautious of me… "Oh my god, dude. You know I like girls and do not feel anything like that towards guys. You got to believe me…!"

He hesitated, and then picked up his umbrella from the ground. "Dude, I was only joking. We've been friends for years, 'kay. I believe you. Try saying that to Rin, though. Oh and another matter..."

His face became serious suddenly. "You 'borrowed' my PSP a while ago...I'm here to get it back."

"…huh…? Why at a time like this…?" And why so serious…he could be so scary sometimes…

"Why? Man, that thing has been with you for nearly 3 months. I want it back—" A fierce roar of thunder reminded us that we're still having free showers from the sky. "...Let's talk indoors, Len."

* * *

><p>When I was finally done looking for the PSP and kicking Luki out, it was already quite late. I fell on the couch and shot a message to Rin.<p>

_Please tell me you're still playing the game._

I waited for a few painful moments and quickly look at my phone when it finally rang.

_I wonder why you still want to play the game…_

_Because it's all a great misunderstanding, homophobe._

"..."

I backspaced the word 'homophobe' before pressing 'Send'.

_Explain yourself._

Oh good, she is finally giving me the chance to explain. I sat up to type more efficiently.

_Straight guys read yaoi too. Also, I was curious. Rest assured that I'm perfectly straight. I didn't want you to tell Mikuo because he'll have another thing to blackmail me with. Is that enough of an explanation, dear?_

My fingers hurt from typing so much and so quickly. Rin, you must understand...

I carefully read the next message that she sent.

_:/ Well…I guessed I sort of understand… Wait, what you mean, 'another'…?_

...I was kind of wishing you would not ask. I tapped at the screen, thinking of how do I reply her while not telling her that Mikuo blackmails me with that giant banana plush in my room on a weekly basis.

_Uh...Hey Rin I need to go. Have a nice day honey~_

...What? I need a nice, long and hot shower now. I just cycled from my house to an airport miles away and back in the rain.

As I was making my way to my room, Rin replied back.

_Ok. By the way, I know about your giant banana plush now. I just asked Mikuo. :)_

...Shit. I thought Mikuo promised he would not say anything if I let him copy my homework...?

I would have called and sworn at Mikuo right now, but putting my phone against my wet ear is a very bad idea. Also, I did not really have the energy to yell at anyone now...

Ignoring Rin's message, I threw my phone on my bed and walked into the bathroom, taking off my shirt at the same time. I...need to think about how to kill Mikuo in the shower.

* * *

><p>Miku's POV<p>

Seriously, both Len and Mikuo have the silly habit of not password-protecting their phones.

And Mikuo have a tendency of leaving his phone on top of the TV. Really, it's so easy to implore his privacy sometimes.

The constant buzzing from it was too annoying for me to bear, so I decided to check those annoying messages from him, then realize they are from Rin asking for what Mikuo blackmails Len with.

Well, that's easy. His giant banana plush. The one which he used to poke me with when we were still together...

I'm so over that manwhore.

I typed my reply furiously while trying to be as Mikuo-like as possible, then pushed the send button.

...Rin must never like Len, or she will be hurt.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

Someone is calling me.

Aww, goodbye shower head. We can continue our rendezvous later.

I turned off the steaming water reluctantly, went out without even bothering to get a towel (no one is at home now) and tapped on my phone for the loudspeaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi Len."

I stopped squeezing water out of my hair when I heard her voice.

"...Where did you get my nu...number, senpai...?" I thought I changed it...?

"It was in my brother's phone, silly." Miku giggled playfully. Kind of made things 3 times scarier.

"Uh...Ok...Why are you calling me, anyway?"

"I just realize something, Len..."

When girls whom I had broken up with say that, I can easily predict their next sentence.

"...I still love you."

See what I mean? All of them use the same line.

"Can we be together again?" Miku continued. "I miss your touch, Len...even after we broke up, I still think of you everyday...you are my only one... (Blahblahblah)"

People from the Drama club will be people from the Drama club.

"But I don't like you anymore." I interrupted as bluntly as possible.

"What?"

"I don't like you anymore, Miku..." Oh shit. Did I just say that twice? I'm so dead...

"..."

"...Miku...erm...senpai?"

"Well, so do I, Len. I hate you. That was to steer you away from Rin." Her voice changed back from sweet to menacing. Oh god. That was fast.

"Don't you ever dare go near Rin's heart. I'm warning you." She snarled, and then hung up.

Oh my banana. I glanced at my phone once more before crawling back into the protection of my bathroom.

I will need to change my number again, and this time I am not telling Mikuo anything.

I twisted the water on again, letting the stinging water hit my head and fall off my hair while regretting every single word I said to Miku just now.

I have a very good reason to be afraid. Miku is by far the scariest girl I have ever met, even scarier than Rin. I had some pretty bad times with her when she was in her "unhappy" mode...

I shivered despite the temperature of the liquid raining on me.

Judging from her voice just now, I do not think she is going to aim for Rin's head if anything happen. I relaxed when I thought of it. Well, so now Rin's safe but I am most probably not. At least it is better than two people dying.

...Right?

Also...technically I am not going near Rin's heart because that is impossible (what, I cannot reach into her chest and touch her heart okay). Ok I am safe as well. No one is going to die after all.

Ha ha ha. That's funny...I'm already in love with Rin...oh man...this is bad...

...

...

...

...Suddenly I want to hear Rin's voice.

I turned off the water for the second time, but took the effort to dry my body with a towel this time. Then I got out, picked up my phone again and dialled Rin's (my) number.

Ring...

Ring...

Rin...

"LEN DO YOU HAVE TO FREAKING FREAK ME OUT EVERY TIME YOU CALL ME?"

"...I'm...sorry? Rin I—"

"NO. I'M NOT ACCEPTING YOUR DARN SORRY. I WAS HAPPILY OVER THERE MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS, THEN YOU HAVE TO CALL AND SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME WITH YOUR PATHETIC RINGTONE WHICH I CAN'T SEEM TO CHANGE BECAUSE YOUR PHONE IS CRAZY AND I JUST CAN'T FIGURE OUT ANYTHING FROM IT ANDROID SUCKS AND—"

"I love you." I blurted out. There was silence on the other side the moment I said that.

"Rin?" I added.

"...What? Can you repeat that again?" Rin mumbled, now somewhat calmer.

"I...love you?" I said as quietly and cautiously as her. Then without waiting for her reply I laughed.

"Just kidding, girl. You were freaking out so much so I thought of a way to keep you quiet."

"..."

"What, too disappointed to reply?" I smirked.

"Len, do you have any idea how much I hate you now?" Rin growled.

"Um...no?" I scratched the back of my head even though she would not see it.

"Goodbye, you motherf**king gay nincompoop. I hope you know one day." She finally snapped and swore loudly.

"No, wait! Rin, I called to ask you something." I said quickly before she hung up...she hung up.

Dammit Rin, I was going to ask if I can come to your house to study together later.

* * *

><p>"Hi Rin, Len calling again—"<p>

"Goodbye." She sounded really hostile.

"Hey, wait Rin! I want to talk to you about something."

"You have 1 minute."

"Well, first off, I don't engage in sexual intercourse with my own mother. It's gross." I blabbered quickly. I have to, if I were to make this one minute worth it.

"...Even for you?"

"Even for me...what?" Rin, are you saying I knock up random people regardless of their relationship with me?

"Did you say anything?" Rin cooed sweetly.

"Erm...no. Next question; can I go to your house to study later?"

"No." Rin answered immediately and firmly.

"Please...?"

"Get off the telephone already; you're wasting your own money and breath."

I pursed my lips, thinking about how can I get into her house legally this time...

"What if I tell you I've orange sorbet?"

"I've sorbet at home too." Rin snorted. "Your sorbet is nothing."

"Erm…it have a lot of oranges in it…like, made from over 30 kinds of different delicious oranges in the world, all in that one sorbet…" Wow, that sounded so fake…please Rin, please fall for it…

"Including mikans?"

Thank you so much God-that-is-looking-out-for-me. "O-Of course! I kind of tasted one before and it will melt in your mouth and fill your taste buds with amazing flavours!" I made some slurping sounds to exaggerate the taste of the sorbets.

"You're lying." Rin said flatly. "God, your lying skills sucks!"

"No! Wait!" I quickly surfed through the internet and search for 'Really Delicious Orange Sorbets' then scanned through millions of Google image pages, finally finding one picture that looked quite delicious, even for me, and immediately texted it to Rin. "Look, I took a picture of it! Don't you just drool all over it?"

There was a short pause on the other line, and then Rin sighed, "It's from Google, isn't it?"

"Ok, yes, that image was from Google...but I really do have orange sorbet! It even has orange pulps in it!" I am starting to sound desperate…which I probably am…

On the other side of the phone, Rin let out a loud sigh.

"I take that as a yes, then." I grinned.

"...See you at 5pm." Rin grumbled grudgingly before hanging up.

I looked at my phone and smiled triumphantly at myself. Now, I've to get changed and buy some sorbet before 5pm...

* * *

><p>AN: **Hairuhi-Ok, done. I should probably get to undone homework now. D:**

_Charredh-To the crazy reviewer kid: chill, take a few deep breaths and relax. We love you a lot, but don't abuse your keyboard ;)_

Thanks for reading!


	15. STAGE 15: Marshmallow Kiss

A/N: **Hairuhi-Wow, this took so damn long for some reason.**

_Charredh-A reviewer wanted more fluff, so we tried to put some in...when was the last time we did fluff omg lol_

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Rin's POV

The rain sure is heavy...I wonder how would he get here. Using his bike, I guess. Or maybe he would resort to walking. But the sorbet would have melted by the time he gets here if he walks. Okay, he is going to cycle here. Wait, how is he going to hold his umbrella?

...WHY THE HELL AM I BOTHERED?

I do not care. I do not care. I do not care even if he get ran over by a train. Its better if he get ran over a train. Yeah, good.

...Maybe a train is too harsh. A truck. Okay good.

Rin, stop talking to yourself.

I decided to waste the time away by staring at my wall clock and listening to the rain trying to break my window. 4.36pm.

4.37pm.

The rain is not showing any sign of slowing down...how do I get my phone to the repair shop later?

4.38pm.

I could send Len to take it to the shop for me. Yeah, that is a very good punishment for startling me and causing my hot chocolate to fall just now by calling.

4.39pm.

Maybe I am too cruel...I can go to the shop with him I guess.

What the hell. I am not cruel. He is cruel. I lost my hot chocolate with marshmallows thanks to him.

"..."

I peeled my sore eyes away from the clock to look at my empty mug. A single fat marshmallow lied untouched in it.

"You must be lonely." I stated to the marshmallow.

"..." The marshmallow remained quiet.

"What's your name?"

Oh man, I am going crazy. I am talking to a marshmallow.

I stuffed the marshmallow into my mouth when it still refused to reply. Chewing slowly, I looked back up at the clock.

4.41pm. Boy, time sure is slow today.

To kill time, I went down to the kitchen, made and drank more hot chocolate, ate some more marshmallows, then went back into my room to look at the clock again.

4.47pm. I sighed and dialled Len's number.

One ring, two rings...

"Hello?" Len's voice was somewhat diluted by the rain. He is probably on his way here now...

"Change of plans. Get your ass here immediately."

"Why? Do you want your sorbet that desperately? Or do you just want me?" Len joked.

"Shut the hell up and get here in 15 seconds." I cut the call quickly.

"Rin? Rin~ Open up~" A certain voice rang out from outside.

...What the heck? Did he fly or something? I yanked opened the window and narrowed my eyes at the ecstatically waving blonde with the bright yellow umbrella.

"Rin~ Hurry up and let me in! It's cold out here!" He grinned while swinging a white plastic bag around. The plastic bag had a large 7-11 logo on it...

I am kind of suspecting the origins of his sorbet now.

"What did you do? Fly?" I asked sarcastically when I opened the door. Len shook the umbrella lightly and let it lean against the wall as he came in.

"No, I had been waiting outside since...uh, 4.38pm? Relax, your sorbet is safe."

Really, Len. I sighed for probably the hundredth time and snatched the sorbet from him. This is entering the freezer forever.

"You didn't bring anything else?" I scanned Len. Other than the set of house keys and his other phone, he was holding nothing. "Aren't we supposed to study?"

"Your house has all the materials needed, right?" He winked.

...This is had been a trick all along to get into my house. Damn you Len, I face-palmed when that fact finally dawned on me.

…Well, it's pretty obvious anyway…and I still let him in…what is wrong with me…?

"My room is upstairs." Was the only thing I managed to spat at Len.

"…you're going to let me go inside your room…?" Len looked confused for a while, then smiled, "haha, ok."

"Tch, no. You go into my room, and take the books down." I frowned at him. "The only guy allowed to stay in my room is my daddy, okay?" I pushed Len in the direction of the stairs before stomping to the kitchen. "Len, marshmallows or hot chocolate?"

"Can I have both?" he said as he walked up the steps. "Oh, and do you mind if I explore your room?" I could hear the smirk in his voice but whatever; I don't think he'll do anything stupid…

"I mind." I replied as I rummaged the cupboard for the marshmallows. "Whoops, no more marshmallows here. I ate all of it just now."

"Ok…where's your books?" Suddenly, a 'BANG' sound ran across the house followed by a, "Oops…"

I cringed upon hearing that bang, then abandoned the hot chocolates I was making and rushed upstairs. "What are you doing?"

Len was in my room with a pile of books and paper all over the floor, and then he muttered, "Er, nothing…" That didn't look like a 'nothing'.

"...My papers were originally very neatly arranged here." I gasped and pointed at my table. "And you...URGH LENNNNN."

I kneeled down a little to grab a random wooden ruler from the floor and started advancing towards Len. "Ehehe…er, I'm sorry Rin…I didn't see that stacks of books…" he was taking steps backwards as I walked closer and closer to him.

"Hand." I said firmly, gently tapping the ruler on my shoulder. When he made no move to give me his hand, I repeated my order by shouting. "Give me your hand."

"Oh come on, Rin! What are we? Kids?" Len retorted. He still refused to hand it out.

"Well, you're like a kid." This was getting kind of ridiculous as Len started taking more steps backwards and eventually, he hit the wall. "Come on, just give me your hand."

Len held his left hand close to his chest protectively and started shaking his head frantically.

This was when shits happened.

He actually ran out of the room screaming like a little girl and I had to chase him, waving my ruler up high in the air.

…I felt like a mum chasing her naughty child…

I ended up throwing the ruler at his head. It missed pathetically and struck his leg instead.

"OW!" At least it managed to make him fall.

"Can you just wait for me to finish talking?" I snapped as I planted my hands on my hips. "I want you to take the ruler and everything you dropped on the floor to the living room! Sheesh. Give me your hand now."

"…Fine…" I don't think he could run anymore even if he tried.

He made no motion to stand up, so I walked forward, pulled him and the ruler up, and then proceeded to whack his head with the ruler. "Take this, and all those stuff you dropped on the floor down. I'll clean this place up."

"My, are your hands made of jelly or something?" I looked back at my room and grumbled. He didn't just drop a few pieces of paper; he somehow had a few other books falling onto the floor as well.

As I walked into my room, I glanced at Len who was currently picking up books with his seemingly weak arms…why did he look so shota sometimes…?

What I didn't realised before was that pile of mess coming out of my closet, worse thing was, that closet of mine was used to store all my undergarments…

Oh my god, what was Len doing in here for that few minutes?

I observed him from the corner of my eyes while I shuffled my stationery around on my table. He picked up the things on the floor relatively quickly, and then scampered out. I half-expected him to say something, but he did not at all...

As soon as he was gone, I rushed to my closet, stuffed everything back in and closed it quickly. Then I kicked the rest of the things on the floor under my bed before proclaiming my room 'clean'.

Hmm, Len is really quiet. So quiet that my footsteps were kind of deafening as I ran back down to the kitchen to get our hot chocolate, which has already turned into cold chocolate...damn you Len.

"Had fun poking at my personal belongings, didn't you?" I said dryly and walked to the living room with our drinks.

As expected, he was not here to study. All the books were stacked at a corner of the table and his head was resting on the table too. "What did you say?" He asked mischievously as he sat up again.

"You went through my closet without permission." I complained angrily. "Best of all, when I tell you not to touch anything..."

Len's eyes widen in surprised and started denying, "Huh? I did not touch anything! …well, except that pile of books that toppled over."

I glared at him, "Care to explain my closet, then?"

"…Erm…I swear I didn't see anything!" He looked awkwardly suspicious, like he's hiding something… It's not like I'm going to kill him or anything…maybe I will…

I said nothing else but continued to glare at him while I pulled the books to me. Crap, the only stationery we brought down is a wooden ruler. "Did you not even bring a single pencil?"

"Oh," Len sighed in relief when I changed the topic. I continued to glare at him as he took out a pen…at least it looked like a pen…considering that it had snapped into two large pieces and a million tiny ones. "…no wonder my butt hurts so much since that fall…this thing had been pricking me in my back pocket the whole time."

I could not help but facepalmed. Seriously Len? You did not know that a broken pen had been poking at your ass for at least five minutes?

"...That's useless." I snorted. "So, who'd go up again to get decent pens?"

"Oh, I'll go get some—" Len stood up then suddenly stopped after a few steps. "Erm…your room…"

Oh yeah. But I am too lazy to move myself… I gestured for Len to sit down again. "Uh, forget it. I suddenly remember there are pens here." I outstretched my hand to the little drawer beside the television and took out a couple of small pens. "Finally, we can start..."

* * *

><p>I thought Len was a smart guy, since his grades are among the top three highest although I see him flirting more than studying, but...for the past half an hour the only question he did by himself without my help was that maths question probably meant for preschoolers and he kept copying off me...<p>

The worst thing is he had been staring at me for quite a while too...

"Len what are you doing?" I finally got too freaked out to keep quiet.

He didn't answer; instead he shifted his body towards me and decided to focus all his attention on staring at me.

I looked back down at my book and inched away from Len, using my hand to cover up my answers at the same time.

I could see Len pouting from the corner of my eyes, then he smirked silently and…came even nearer.

This is getting beyond scary.

"Tsk, Len, what are you—" I turned and came face to face with Len. Uh, shoot that. I turned and came **nose to nose** with Len.

Len smiled playfully, and then poked my nose with his. "What am I? I'm a human, duh." He teased. My face became a shade of brilliant red.

"Of course I know you're human! Can you like, move back?" Crap, why can't I move my body...oh, he is holding my hand...WHAT?

"No." Len started inching closer despite the closeness already and I had to keep backing away until I'm fully lying down on the floor with him straddling on top of me….this was getting awkward…

"D-do you want t-to lose the game that m-much?" I stammered, I hope the blush is not too obvious...

Len smiled, and then leaned down to whisper into my left ear. _"Of course not, I'm winning, aren't I?"_

I really want to punch him now, but Len was holding onto my hands really tightly, and he was pressing down on my legs. "You know what? I can totally sue you for sexual harassment now..." I hissed through gritted teeth, "Get off me already, my dad's going to be back soon."

"Sheesh, Rin. You're ruining the fun." He pouted but he's still on top of me.

"We weren't even supposed to have fun in the first place," I scolded, "please remember that you were the one who asked if you can come here to study!"

"Well, this whole thing was supposed to be a game." Yeah, I know, but it didn't have to be games all the time, right? "Plus, I rather study you instead."

...What?

My face must look like a tomato now; I turned away in a vain attempt to not let him see my face. (Ha, like that will help, Rin…)

"Pervert." I only managed to mutter after a moment of silence.

Since that I'm not looking at Len, I didn't notice him, this time, leaning down towards me and landed a kiss on my cheek.

My eyes flicked open as soon as his mouth touched my cheek, a strange warm tingling feeling came rushing into me.

"...What was that for...?" I growled, but did not make anymore futile attempts to get up.

Len smiled, "Studying."

"Well, are you done yet?" I looked back up at Len, now smiling victoriously. "It's awfully uncomfortable."

"Hahaha, ok ok. I'll stop teasing you now." …I could just pull that smile off his face…he's teasing me the whole damn time…

He _finally_ let go of my hands and sat up, still wearing that smile on his face. I got up too and looked away quickly, not wanting him to see my reddened face.

"Can we do this now?" I tapped my pen at the question I had been on before Len interrupted. "We've been slacking for a while."

Len opened his mouth to reply, however, the telephone butted in at that moment. Eager to get away from Len, I almost ran to pick it up. "Hello? Daddy?"

"Rin, I'm going to work OT tonight. Prepare your own dinner, okay? I'm eating out so don't bother to leave food for me. Bye!" Daddy instructed quickly. My heart fell. Damn daddy, I want you to come home so that I have a suitable excuse to kick Len out...

"Uh. Okay. Bye..." I mumbled, hung up and turned around. "Well, my da—WHOA LEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING SO CLOSE TO ME?" Len is now standing centimetres away from me.

"Do I have to repeat all the time? Studying, you." He replied nonchalantly.

I seriously regret inviting him to my house now. "...Excuse me, I need to walk."

Len suddenly grabbed my hand when I pushed him to one side. "Come on, we should stop studying already. Too many studying is bad for our eyes; let's go outside for a while instead."

I looked out at the window. "In the rain? Dude, it's cold outside. Also—" I twisted his arm away, "—let go. You've touched me enough."

Len pouted, and then he jumped and hugged me. "There's no such thing as touch enough!" He then proceeded to rub his face on mine and that really made me want to punch him across the face…

I rolled my eyes and peeled Len off me. "I'm going to get an umbrella. Help me put those books neatly somewhere and the pens back in the drawer."

Len nodded, and I scooted to my room. I closed the door, leaned against it, and sighed. What a day…

I touched the spot Len had kissed me...a light blush spread over my face again as I smiled to myself.

Damn you Len.

* * *

><p>AN: _Charredh__-Finally, after 14 chapters of tsunderes and failed wooing, WE HAVE A KISS. It's not on the lips yet, but finally Len won a round… ;)_

**Hairuhi-Like never before seen, he didn't seem to suffer that much this time.**

Thanks for reading!


	16. STAGE 16: Dark Embrace

A/N: **Hairuhi-Oh my god…how long had it been...? Almost a month...? ...Our exam is on next month and I haven't even started remembering all those 6 chapters of history and social studies. So we had to either rush next chapter, or had to postpone it till after the exams. :/**

_Charredh-titles are getting cheesier with each passing chapter too :/_

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Len's POV

"Why two umbrellas?"

"One for you, one for me, duh." Rin shoved the umbrella into my hand. "Didn't you say you want to go for a walk? It's raining heavily." She was trying to avoid eye contact with me as much as possible...

"Heh." I smirked to myself. Rin is finally falling. That is a very good sign...it means I might win this game~! Though I rather share the umbrella with her…

"Do you want to eat something?" Rin asked, and then changed her mind. "Uh, forget it. I promised myself I won't eat with you again."

What was that for? "Whoa, I'm hurt. But isn't it part of the game for a couple to eat together?" Boy, do I love exploiting the rules of the game for my own personal gain...

Rin narrowed her eyes at me, and I continued on, "Also, usually a couple shares an umbrella too, right? Unless you're telling me none of your umbrellas are big enough, then we'll just have to squeeze." I winked at her as I said the last part.

Rin hissed under her breath. "Challenging me, huh? Fine, we use your umbrella." She threw hers on the couch. "Do we look like a couple now?"

Rin look like she is trying to suppress the urge to strangle me or something...hope I am not going overboard...

"Not really, you look like you're ready to kill me." I smiled innocently.

"Maybe it's because I am." Rin warned, "Be glad I haven't disqualified you from the game because of what happened just now. I felt like giving chances today, okay?"

"…Why would doing that disqualify me? Haha, instead, we should do this more often." I smirked and leaned closer towards her. Her face immediately changed.

Rin suddenly grabbed my head and twisted it in another direction. "Oh, look! A flying pig!" She squealed. "Wait, oops, I see wrongly. And oh yes, the next time you kiss me again is when I see a flying pig. Thanks." Rin added, gave me a slight bow, and then opened the door. "Where should we go first, hmm?"

Wow, she just changed the topic and deemed it impossible for us to kiss…ever. "Ok…hmm, didn't you say that your phone needed to be fixed?"

Rin paused and thought for a while. "Oh yes! Thanks for the reminder." She closed the door again, ran up, and then ran down once more, this time with a mysterious object wrapped up in tissue in her hands. "Let's go, Len. But promise that when we come back later, you'll study."

"Study yo—"

"No, Len. No studying of me." Rin cut me off before I even finished my sentence.

"Hmph, fine fine fine." I obediently followed her out the door.

* * *

><p>"I hate you so much, Len. Now I've to wait two freaking weeks before I get my phone back." Rin complained grudgingly as we walked out.<p>

"Well, it's not like I'll know you will throw your phone out the window just by calling…" I've never even heard anyone throwing anything intentionally out of the window before...

"DON'T. Call me at 3AM ever again." Rin whipped around and pointed a finger at me. "Or it's your phone that's flying out next." She pulled MY phone out to emphasize her threat.

"Ok ok, I still need that phone…and why is it still with you…?" I wondered what could she been doing, having my phone with her for so long already.

Rin looked at the phone, then back at me, and she shrugged. "I dunno...to blackmail you with, maybe. Can we go now? I'm cold."

What the heck…? Did she just expose her motive…? "…anyway, it's dark so let's go back home already…"

Rin nodded and linked her hand with mine as we entered the torrential rain. "Look like it's not going to stop anytime." She commented as she let a few drops of water hit her outstretched palm.

I did not hear her, since I was too busy thinking that SHE TOOK MY HAND IN HERS VOLUNTARILY…FOR THE SECOND TIME EVER SINCE WE MET. Rin is really starting to like me, finally...

"...Why are you smiling to thin air?" Rin waved her hand at my face. "Len?"

"Fuwa~ Oh wait, huh? Oh, nothing. Erm, yeah so I guess we couldn't easily get home then." I hurriedly gathered all my thoughts. Better not let Rin realised that I already lost the game…

"Yeah, because we only brought one umbrella, and it's all your idea." Rin accused in a cheerful tone. "Thanks, Len." She kicked at a puddle, causing water to spray at my pants.

"Oh, come on! My pants!" I quickly retaliated, dipping one hand into a nearby puddle and sprayed it at her direction. "There's nothing wrong with using one umbrella, okay."

Rin squealed and dodged it. She pouted cutely as she kicked more water at me. "There is! Half of my body is wet! You kept moving the umbrella in your direction!"

Due to the fact that there was no space to dodge, the flying water landed all over me. "Only half of your body is wet. Look at me! I'm soaked to the core!" In attempt to spray more water at Rin, I snatched the umbrella and somehow let her soak in the rain…well, that's very ungentlemanly of me…

Rin wailed when I took the umbrella away, and suddenly clung onto me for the umbrella. "Shut up and walk." Rin added after a moment's hesitation. "To the noodles shop."

"Ok ok." We stop splashing water at each other and proceeded to the noodles shop to order takeaway, since that we're both soaked.

At the shop, I quickly chose a tempura udon, but Rin was rather indecisive. "I don't know what to eat." She stated as-a-matter-of-factly after staring at the menu for minutes.

"Why not you order the same as me?" I pointed at the food I ordered and smiled to Rin, giving her the 'this food is very delicious' face.

She blinked emotionlessly at my udon. "Ok." Then she announced to the counter, "Unagi Ramen."

What the heck Rin, what the heck. "Ok…let's just quickly get home already, I'm cold."

Rin sneezed softly in response. "Mmm…" She nodded. "Damn, I need to get changed again..." She pulled my sleeve impatiently, complaining that I was the reason why she is wet now on the way.

* * *

><p>The rain had evolved from a heavy rain to fully fledged thunderstorm by the time we arrived home.<p>

Rin's fear of thunder became painfully obvious when she won't let go of me.

"Rin, you have to go change your clothes or you'll get a cold." Although I liked the fact that she's holding me so tightly, (too tight) she still had to change.

"...Fine. Can you stand outside the door? I...I...I'm scared." She mumbled the last sentence. With me in tow, Rin grabbed some random garments from her wardrobe and 'installed' me outside the bathroom as she changed. "Len? Are you outside?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm outside." Wow, Rin's voice sounded ironically weak…

The door swung open suddenly, almost hitting my nose if I did not dodge in time. "What about you?" Rin asked. "You'll get a cold too if you chill around in those." Wow Rin that's so nice of you to ask… "...And my floor is wet because of you." Rin finished.

"Well, I need to change too…but I didn't really have any extra clothes with me…" Like I'll expected myself to get so wet when I came.

"Okay, take this." Rin threw a fluffy yellow towel at me, then resumed to holding on my arm. "Go to the kitchen." She ordered. "…Or would you rather wear my clothes?" she wondered suddenly.

"Err, girl's clothes…? No thanks. I rather get a cold." How did she even think of that…?

Rin broke into a laugh. "Did you think I was serious? No. Len I'd rather die than let you wear my clothes." She smirked. "But really, aren't you cold?"

In response to her question, a chill suddenly passed through me and made me shivered. "Brrr, it's suddenly so c-cold. Oh my god, why."

"Use the towel, dumbass." Rin scolded while dragging me to the kitchen. I watched as she made hot milk for the both of us, then we went to enjoy our dinner in the living room. The occasional roar of thunder always made Rin scream and squeeze my arm…

Suddenly, a loud thunder boomed through the house and shut down all the electronics. "…Drat…a blackout…"

My voice was drowned out by a high pitched scream from a certain shaking and sobbing blonde. Rin suddenly dug her nails into me as the lights went out.

"Rin! Are you okay?!" I tried to comfort her the best I could but she just can't stop shaking in fright. Not to mention that Rin's hands are practically clawing me now...owowowowowowow.

"DO I LOOK FREAKING OKAY TO YOU?" Was Rin's panicky answer. Wow...this is the first time a girl cried in front of me because she is afraid of loud noises made by clouds...instead of heartbreaks...

"Ok! Ok! I'll go get some…er, is there any candles or something in your house?" Well, I could use my phone, but candles were much more romantic~

"Drawer." This was the only coherent word I could make out from Rin's incoherent crying.

I quickly went to that drawer I think Rin was referring to but flipped the whole thing upside-down and I still could not find any candles.

"Bakagamine, not this one!" Rin, who seemed to have calmed down a little, hissed.

She pointed to the drawer under the table. "That one."

"Oh, ok." This time I'll be a little more civilised and would not mess up the whole drawer. The lighter was in the same drawer as well. "There!" as I finally managed to get some light in this house.

Rin finally stopped drawing blood from my arm. She sat back on the floor with her legs tucked into her body. "Thanks. Although I'd wish you didn't tip over the drawer." Her eyes flickered to the upside-down drawer, then back to me.

"Haha, sorry. Anyway, let's get back to our dinner already, I'm really hungry." I placed the candle at the middle of the table. Ah~ The nice atmosphere~

(Un) fortunately, another flash of lightning plus thunder had Rin clinging onto me again before I could pick up my chopsticks. "Daddy..." I heard her mumble.

Oh, she usually had her father when in kind of situation…this time, her father was not around…so that left me to comfort her. I patted her shoulder, "It's okay Rin, it's okay…"

Rin whimpered softly, continuing to tremble on my arm. She is like...a totally different person now... "I'm scared, Len..."

I wrapped my around Rin… "Shh don't cry, don't be scared."

Ok, our noodles are getting cold...I picked up my chopsticks with a spare hand. As worried as I am for Rin's current mental state, we still need to eat.

"Erm, Rin." I handed her the chopsticks. "Take your chopsticks and eat your noodles." I said in a soft tone. But Rin didn't seem to be able to hold her chopsticks steadily… "Do I have to feed you?"

Rin did not reply. Instead she mumbled something about rain and thunder and buried her head in my arm.

"…I'll just take that as a yes." I dragged her ramen towards me and tried my best to feed her. Rin was surprisingly obedient. She pretty much just opened her mouth and ate whatever I popped in there. Except for the chilli flakes which I put in as a joke; she spat it back in my face.

Rin, who had finally stopped crying and shrieking and whatever, suddenly said at the third mouthful, "I seriously hate loud noises."

"But aren't you the one who was always loud?" I teased her a little, just to see her reaction at times like this.

Rin sucked in deeply and squeezed my arm with a considerable amount of pressure. Okay, Rin still have the ability to be pissed at times like this.

"Ow, haha, I'm just kidding, you know." I rubbed that burned spot on my arm as I smiled to Rin.

Rin blinked at me a couple of times, a little dazed...she look so cute... "I hate jokes from you too." Rin complained, "But I hate loud noises not from me more."

Despite being in a better state of mind now, Rin was still holding on my arm for dear life. "Aww, but my jokes are funny…"

"Sheez, no they aren't." Rin countered. "Most of them are as lame as frozen hell." Somewhere in the sky, more lightning flashed. Rin pressed closer onto me.

"...Fine." I give up arguing with Rin. I put down the chopsticks and got up. "I'm going to check the fuse box. Maybe we can...like, switch it back on?" I smiled.

"Go on." Rin looked away, chewing away. I attempted to untangle our arms unsuccessfully.

"Um, Rin...mind letting go?" I swung my arm around limply. Her head shot up at me and her eyes widened.

"I think I'll go with you." Rin stood up anxiously, "…I think you might not know where the fuse box is, that's all." She piped in, scratching her head.

"Ok…" I followed Rin to a room that I guessed was a storeroom, due to the random stuff in it.

"Um." Rin looked around the storeroom. "I remember Daddy said that it was here..." She gestured to a plain looking wall.

I patted at the wall. "Well, it's obviously not here. Maybe you remembered wrongly." That wall looks perfectly normal...

Rin frowned. "I didn't! There was a fuse box here! I just...don't know how the heck it disappeared now...but it was here two months ago..."

As Rin babbled on, I let go of Rin's hand, reached out to the small white box at the corner, opened it, and flipped a switch in it. The house became engulfed in light again instantly.

"Yeah, I found it." I smirked to Rin. Rin glared at me.

"...I was only testing you. Guess you're more observant than I thought you were." She snorted, turned around and walked back to the living room.

"So I passed the test?" I laughed as I walked to Rin's side and sat down too. "Do I get a reward, hmm?"

Rin ignored me and quickly slurped up the rest of her noodles. I waited patiently for a minute before doing the same, only that I ate more slowly and was staring at Rin as I did.

Rin looked cute when she is eating. Wait, Rin looked cute all the time.

It was only when Rin had finished her ramen did she realise I have been staring at her while eating. "Wha...can…can you stop...studying me? Finish eating that, seriously." Rin blushed as she made eye contact with me.

"But I like to study you~" I moved my butt closer to Rin. "An interesting subject should be studied more often, don't you think?"

"...Do you know you sound downright disgusting now?!" Rin kicked me away.

"Yes." I replied innocently and caught her leg. "Hey, kicking has been known to cause internal injuries. You don't wanna kill me yet."

"There was never a law against killing pigs." Rin shot back and poked my face with her other foot.

Wow, that was hurtful. I let go of her leg. Rin retracted both feet immediately, still blushing and generally looking very unhappy with me.

"Take out whatever work we were doing just now." She ordered hotly.

* * *

><p>For the half an hour, the only noises that entered our ears was the sound of rain committing kamikaze on the windows and the sound of paper being flipped around.<p>

The silence finally became too creepy for me to stand. "Erm...It's 8.30pm now?" What a lame attempt to start a conversation.

"Yes, so?" Rin did not even lift her head up; she continued to do her comprehension like I never existed.

"Want to take a break?" I suggested.

"How many breaks do you want to take in a day?" Rin grumbled and that was the end of conversation.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I quipped after another five minutes of boring English questions.

"Why are you so damn annoying? I wonder." Rin tapped her lips and pretended to think. "Oh yeah, you're perverted and stalker-ish and creepy and shameless and is so not pure and is stupid like an ant and I have very high standards for males and by the way I hate players."

...Ouch.

"Are you saying I am not up to your standards, then?" I crossed my arms.

"Duh." She flashed me a look and still kept on writing.

"So, who is up to your standards then?" I feel like I am interrogating a criminal now.

"Mikuo and Luki are definitely out...Kaito is too stupid...Piko maybe."

"Who is Piko?" I tilted my head to one side. "I've never heard of him before."

"Because you specialise in making friends without much standard." Rin finally looked at me. She put down her pen and rested her head on her palms with her elbows on the table.

"Wow, now you're insulting my friends...really how is Piko better than me?" I want to know how to make you like me...

"Piko is more funny than you, but less childish. He is also not as perverted, stalker-ish, creepy, shameless, impure and stupid like you. He is graceful, cute, sweet and nice. Also, I've known him for years."

Piko sounded like someone from a fiction story. "Where is he now?"

"United States of America." Rin sighed. "He migrated so I can be stuck with a loser like you."

Good, possible love rival is now gone. I smirked again.

"Oh yes, Len. Before I forget..." Rin shifted her body so she was facing me.

"Pretend nothing _**-nothing-**_ happened just now. Thanks."

* * *

><p>AN: _Charredh- AAAAAAAaaand done! So I guess it would most probably be several weeks of hiatus before we start updating again? Also, is Piko real or is Rin making him up to demoralise Len? Hmmm..._

**Hairuhi-Expect the unexpected? Lol.**

Thanks for reading!


	17. STAGE 17: Secrets

A/N: _Charredh-Hi and thanks for the wait~ you are really patient people~ Unfortunately we have national exams ruining our days soon so...a month-long hiatus may be inevitable... (But we are already updating at like 1-2 chapter per month lol?)_

**Hairuhi-This year is important for us so we can't afford to focus on other stuffs much. :/ We'll try.**

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Rin's POV

My god. Oh my god.

That was embarrassing. I cried on Kagamine Len because of my fear of thunder.

God damn it. I am such a failure. 15 years old and still freak out in a blackout.

"Okay, pretend nothing happened. Thanks." I repeated to Len again, hoping he understood.

"Hmm? What's the magic word?" Len smirked and leaned back on the couch. "It starts with a P."

I rolled my eyes and groaned to the ceiling. "Please."

Len was obviously enjoying this. "Please what?"

"Please pretend that I didn't freak out just now, thank you." I snapped and slammed my fist on the table, causing Len's pencil to roll off with a clatter.

"Wow, listen to all that insincerity— No Rin, I mean...yeah, I will. I will." Len quickly raised his hands in defence as I shot him a death glare.

"You better." I pointed my pinkie at him. A cheeky smile returned on his stupid face.

Len leaned forward to me. "How about this; another deal? A better one."

"What?" I nudged Len away with my elbow.

"You don't tell anyone what you saw in that bookshop, I don't tell anyone what you did just now." He blocked off my elbow with his hand.

As much as I hate to agree, that actually sounds better than throwing his corpse into the river to shut him up.

"Fine." I pouted and linked my pinkie with him again. He smiled deviously and without missing a second, kissed my finger.

"..."

"What? You want more?" Len looked up to my poker face and grinned.

I regained my composure, arched my arm and punched his chin. "KEEP YOUR MOUTH AWAY FROM ME." Because my finger is still in his, Len's hand came in painful contact with his chin as well.

BAMF!

Len's head was knocked backwards at the sudden force, and he ended up tumbling on the floor, wailing in pain.

"Ow, Rin, how can you do that?! It hurts!" Len exclaimed as he cradled his finger. "My finger could break because of you!"

A punch like that won't break it; at most it would only be twisted...I do not think I hit him very hard...I think...

"Nobody told you to touch my hand with your lips!" I growled, not wanting to let compassion get the better of me.

"Still, there wasn't a need to hit me!" Len growled back, "My finger…" He continued to cry.

"Aren't you overreacting?" I grumbled and helped him on the couch. "I didn't hit that hard."

"You overreacted too." Len pouted. "I only kissed your pinkie..."

I rolled my eyes."That's because it happened so suddenly. Can you please...ask for permission next time?"

"But every time I ask for permission, you'd say no." Len whined like a child.

"Have you ever asked before?" I slapped his leg. "Apparently no."

Len winced, but said nothing else.

"Anyway, does it still hurt?" His finger looks okay, but the bruise on his chin was quite prominent...

Len looked at me for a second and laughed. "Not as much as just now already. Yeah, I kinda overreacted...shows that you care for me, hmm? Since at least you asked and let me sit on the sofa and all." He poked me in the stomach jokingly.

I blushed and pushed him down the couch again. "NO."

"No what?" Len cocked his head to one side and smiled.

"Rin, you like me, don't you?"

I need to change the subject urgently."...Well, it's kinda late now...do you want to go home yet? Or do you want to spend the night here?" I put as much sarcasm as possible in the last sentence. Len perked up.

"Hmm, can I sleepover?"

I face-palmed.

"Kagamine Len, on the count of three..."

"Okay, okay, I leave. Sheez, Rin..." Len stood rooted to the floor though. "But can I use the—"

"One..." I pointed at the door and started counting. Len immediately grabbed his umbrella on the floor and raced to the door. Then he simply stayed there.

"Two...what are you doing there?" I stormed to Len. "Get out already."

Len pointed at my door nervously. "Uhhh...it's locked."

"Ugh, I'll help you."

* * *

><p>For once ever since I started the game with Len, I was not rudely awakened by mobile phones. I had a fitful sleep until when my daddy came and wake me up.<p>

"A boy has been waiting for you downstairs ever since 5." He informed me as I rubbed my sleepy eyes.

I stopped immediately. "A what?" Oh god Len, ever since 5! What is with your love of coming to my house at odd times?

"I asked him to wait in the living room until when you wake up, and he did. He's a surprisingly patient boy."

My lower jaw dropped. "It's the boy with the ponytail, right?"

Daddy yawned, "No, it's the white haired kid with two differently coloured eyes. He just appeared in front of the house asking to see you."

"...WHAT?"

So, it's not Len...but Piko. But I thought Piko said he would not be back until next year...? And why 5AM? I panicked.

I quickly leaped out, combed my hair a bit and ran downstairs to the living room. The word Piko looped itself in my mind over and over again.

I miss that kid so much, nobody would understand. I have so much to complain to him—

The living room did not have an Utatane Piko sitting or standing in it, it was empty.

"Piko?"

"You looked really tired, so I thought of maybe making you more alert." Daddy chuckled from my room while I looked around for Piko.

"Piko wouldn't be back so soon, remember?" He added and laughed.

Great, I got tricked by my Daddy again. "Daaaaad...it's not funny, okay."

Daddy came down as well. "Since you're fully awake now, go get changed and eat breakfast. There is really a kid waiting for you outside..."

Ha, like I would get tricked this time. "Yeah, right. Did he like, hang there ever since 3AM?" I snorted sarcastically.

"How did you know?" Daddy looked at the door. "Hurry up, don't make him wait any longer."

I purposefully wasted as much time as possible getting ready, but not to the extent that I would be definitely be late for school. I still need to keep my no-late record safe.

Seriously, daddy? No one would actually use the same trick twice...

When I finally open the door to outside, I found Len sitting by the doorstep, reading a regular-looking comic, blasting pop songs on his headphones and sporting a yellow band-aid on his chin. He looked up cheerfully and smiled. "Oh hey, you're here."

He closed his book, stuffed it into his bag and used the door as a support while he stood up. "I've been waiting."

"...How long have you been sitting here?"

Len thought for a while before replying, "I think...ever since 3 or 4 o'clock? I don't know. Your father told me to wait here."

So Len was really waiting here...?! I nearly dropped my bag, if Len did not catch it for me.

"Why do you look so surprised? Len hugged my bag as we left the corridor. "Isn't the boy supposed to wait for the girl, hmm?"

But 3AM is ridiculous. "...How the heck do you even wake up so early?" For all I care, Len acted like he did not need sleep at all.

"I sleep in class." Len confessed, not the least bit guilty at all. "And I run."

"Run?" I grabbed my bag from Len and slung it over my shoulder.

"3 km every day." Len smirked. "Night, actually. The air is fresher at that time...keeps me more alert too."

"Uh...Okay." 3 km? I shuddered.

"By the way, I kinda suggested that Piko prank to your father." Len mumbled just loud enough for me to hear when we walked past the traffic light.

I knew it. "Can I add another bruise to your chin? So it can accompany that one over there." I poked at his band-aid.

Len avoided my hand expertly. "Uh...no, the first one is already quite painful..." he cupped his hand around his chin protectively.

"The one lesson you seriously need to learn about girls is that you don't ever play with their feelings!" I lectured.

Len said nothing until when we got to the other side of the road. "What's with Piko, anyway? You're so anxious about him..."

"Our relationship is something you can never understand," I pouted, "player."

I don't know why Len must wince like that every time I say that word. "What's your relationship with him? One mention of his name is enough to wake you up..."

"I told you, you won't understand." I looked away from Len.

"Fine, I won't. I'll not ask until when I'm as good as him," Len sighed and kicked a pebble at a lamp post. "Which I will be one day."

"Yeah, one day..." I snorted.

I still kind of feel guilty for punching him last night and keeping him waiting outside for nearly 4 hours...I thought of telling Len the truth about Piko, but decided against it.

It's actually fun seeing Len getting worked up by a kid he would probably not meet until next year.

I wonder how that little idiot is now.

"You want milk tea?" Len threw in this question out suddenly.

"Huh?" That was random.

"I know a place which sells really good milk tea." Len explained, "Their tapioca pearls are nice."

"What, you want to drink it now? We have school, dumbass." We were nearing the school gates...when did we walk so fast?

"After school, duh." Len looked at me like I am an idiot. "Who would go and buy milk tea now? That shop is still closed."

I really am an idiot. "Oh."

Len patted my shoulder consolingly. "We walked quite fast today, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did." I replied flatly. "Since we still have time, let's go to the library."

Len agreed, and we walked at a leisurely pace together. Although there were not many people in school right now, quite a few girls still caught Len with me. I cringed at the attention.

"You okay?" Len asked in a concerned tone. He wrapped one of his arms protectively around me.

I tried to remove his hand, but instead Len smirked and pulled me towards him such that I was practically leaning on him.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. He turned his head and hovered over my ear.

"Remember last night, Rin? You were leaning on me like this…and crying." He whispered.

A deep blush enveloped my face immediately. Crap.

"I told you to pretend it never happened." I gritted my teeth. Len returned me a crooked smile.

"It never happened." He laughed quietly. "I dreamt of it last night."

What kind of stupid excuse is that?! "That means I can't remember it at all, so let go!" I successfully removed his hand from my shoulder. Len pouted.

"Those girls are looking at you like how tigers watch their prey, Rin." He muttered.

I brushed my sleeve with disdain. "Not a valid reason for touching me yet."

"At least let me hold your hand, or people won't believe we are now a couple and might harass you." Len tilted his head to me.

I look around me. Yep, they looked like they just couldn't wait to rip out my throat and force it down my mouth. "…Fine…I guess…In my defence, I have no other choice."

Reluctantly, I linked my hands with Len. Len looked at the girls in the corridor like he had just killed a dragon and is proud of it, and we continued our walk down the corridor. A few girls look heartbroken.

Wow, way to go, Len. You do not even hang out with these girls and you have already broke their hearts. Len looked as nonchalant as usual.

"You're enjoying the attention, aren't you?" I whispered. Len smiled darkly.

"Seeing how sad and desperate they look now...I guess I do."

"You're sick." I looked away from him. "I don't find any logic in your thinking, really."

Len shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I found it fun…but then it got boring." He lowered his head and mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I frowned at him. "What?"

Len looked back up at me innocently. "Oh? Nothing."

I eyed him suspiciously. "You said something, didn't you?"

Len bit his lower lip and answered, "Yeah, I said it was fun while it lasted."

I was pretty sure this was not what Len said earlier, but did not probe further.

As I was wondering why did Len not want to tell me what he really said, we had reached the library. Len opened the door for me, waited until when my body was totally inside before walking in himself.

The library currently was sparsely populated, probably because it was still quite early. Only a few seniors were dotted around the place, either browsing the shelves or studying at the tables. A few of them turned to look at us.

None of the female seniors looked very pleased with Len's existence.

Len looked just about as normal as before, which actually scared me. I mean, would you smile like that if women older than you are glaring at you like that?

Then again, Len have made out with so many girls that he probably had more women glaring like that usually. Maybe he was used to it.

We 'strolled' to one of the shelves, picked a few books, went to an empty table and sat down to read.

I was the one reading, actually. Len flipped through his book lazily, looked at a few pages briefly, pushed it to one side and proclaimed done.

"Did you even read?" I looked at the book, astounded. He used less than five minutes.

"I can speed read." He boasted.

"Even so..." I picked up that book and flicked through the pages. "You can't read that quickly."

I turned to a random page. "Okay, what was on page 89, line 14?"

Len closed his eyes and thought for a while, before reciting, "'...Than Gale, but I've had more practice. He's a genius with...' is this the line you want?"

I almost dropped the book, but yes, my jaws dropped open. "...Page 108, line 39." I flipped to another page and asked again.

"There are only 28 lines on page 108." Len looked at me indifferently. I quickly counted the lines and stared at him.

Dammit. I am officially speechless.

"How the heck...?"

Len snuck the book back from me and flipped it again. "I've read and memorised it before. The Hunger Games is a nice story."

"But nobody would actually remember the lines like this..." My voice trailed off and my eyes fell on my own book.

Len shrugged and he stretched his arms. "Never underestimate someone whom you think is mediocre."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't underestimate you, I despise you."

"Despise me? Why are you even playing this game with me then?" Len put down his arms and pulled his chair closer to me.

I looked at him, mentally debating whether I should kick him off his chair or let him stay there. I chose the latter because this is a library.

"I don't like people who jump from girl to girl like you. You find it fun; I find it sick and stupid."

Len gave a small, helpless laugh. "But they threw themselves at me first. I did nothing. I merely entertained them the way they wanted." He picked up another book from the table, flipped through the pages again and put it down.

"...So, does that mean you're more or less 'entertaining me' as well, by playing this game?" I put air quotes for 'entertaining me'.

"Not really...this game is more fun than the usual ones I've played. It's fun teasing you and hoping that...umm..." He mumbled the last part which I could not hear at all.

"You said something?"

"Eh? No." Len blinked.

I sat back on my chair, eyeing him suspiciously. "You said something."

"No, I didn't." He's still not saying it, hmm?

"Said it." I leaned into his face and whispered.

"No." He looked somewhat scared and happy all at the same time...

"Why?"

"You'll get angry if I say it."

"...Just say it. Loud and clear."

"What if I insist, no?"

"What if I insist, yes?"

* * *

><p>AN: **Hairuhi-So there's the weird ending.**

_Charredh-This is because this chapter had went way out of the usual amount we write, so we had to like...chop it into half and put the second part in chapter 18. This might mean that chapter 18 will be done more quickly, so rejoice! Also, Piko is now canon :3_

_P.S. The line Len recited was really from the paperback version of The Hunger Games._

Thanks for reading!


	18. STAGE 18: Getting Punished or Chatting?

A/N: **Hairuhi-Ok, so we decided to publish this, even though our exams are not over yet.**

_Charredh-Mine is in a matter of 3 days._

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Rin's POV

Len smirked and suddenly stood up, "HEY EVERYONE, RIN IS OFFICIALLY MY GIRLFRIEND AND NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH EVEN A STRAND OF HER HAIR OR YOU'LL GET IT FROM ME." He raised our hands to prove it.

What the…

My instant reaction was to pull Len down to his seat and tried to silent him. "What the hell man, this is the library, for god's sake and have you even heard what you've just said?!" I whispered, not wanting to make any more noise.

Before Len could reply me, the librarian was already standing in front of us, glaring deep into our souls. "Young man, this is the library and you're making a lot of noise, disturbing other students. You can either lower your volume or get out of the library immediately. Do you understand?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll make sure that this boy here does not make any more noise." I lowered my head apologetically and forced Len's head to lower as well.

The librarian walked away while looking back a few times to make sure that no more noise was to be made by us.

"Great, now the librarian has his eyes on us. Thank you so much, Len." I said sarcastically, trying to get back to reading.

"But you told me to say it, loud and clear!" Len hissed back. He pouted and opened the Hunger Games book. "I was only doing what you told me to do."

"Don't you have any common sense; this is a library, after all! Shouting is freaking prohibited, please remember." I found nothing to rebuke with, so hence this bad excuse.

Len rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, did you mean what you said just now?"

"What?" Len hesitated briefly. "Yes, duh. If someone touches you, I'll go find him along with Mikuo, Luki plus a baseball bat and demand a valid explanation from him or her." Len did not sound like he was kidding at all.

If there is one thing scarier than seniors glaring at you or thunder, it is probably a serious-sounding Len.

"...O-kay." I slowly turned to my watch. "What is for first period?"

Len replied immediately, "Chemistry."

Shit. I forgot to do my homework. I had been so busy for the last few days that I did not have time to finish it up...

Len looked over my shoulders. "Forgot to do the homework?"

"...Yes." I pursed my lips.

Len looked at his phone. "You realise 3 minutes isn't enough to finish it all?"

I glared at him. "Of course I did, do I look that stupid to you?"

Len shrugged.

"Well, did you do it?" From the expression on Len's face, it was obvious he did.

"Yes."

I sighed.

"We have to go to class now, Rin." Len reminded me that painful fact.

"...I don't want to see the teacher's face later." I covered my face with my hands and groaned.

Len pressed his cheek against the table. "So do I~"

Dude, you finished the homework. I flashed him a 'shut up' look.

"Hey, kids, classes are going to begin soon. Why are you still here?" The librarian called out from the other corner of the place.

I was going to complain to Len about how unfair is it that the librarian is allowed to shout in here with people studying and all when I realised that we are the only two people left.

...When did everyone go?

"Come, lets go..." Len tugged at my sleeve impatiently. "We're kinda late now. Making her twice as angry isn't on my agenda today."

Oh dear god. My Chemistry teacher is known to be one of the fiercest person around here and I freaking forgot to do her homework. All because of someone...

"It's entirely your fault, Len."

"What? Me again...?" Len exclaimed, bewildered. "What did I do this time?"

"You kept distracting me for the past few days, duh. And yesterday, why didn't you remind me to bring the homework down to do as well? Oh god."

...I seem to blame Len a lot, even the things not exactly related to him, do I?

"Right." Len muttered.

I picked up my bag and suddenly thought of something. "Len, you're not kidding me, right?"

"What? No." Len looked up to the ceiling and thought for a while. "I guess not. I think it's really Chemistry later. Actually, I don't really know...why don't you check your timetable?"

"...I still can't trust you, can I?" I have no idea how should I react now.

"Rin, I know I can remember a lot of things, but apparently 'class timetable' isn't on the list." Len cleared his throat, and continued, "Everyone has their limits..."

"Lets just go to class and pray for the best." I sighed.

* * *

><p>Turns out Len was correct on the subject now.<p>

As soon as she knew that I (apparently I ended up being the only person) did not do the homework, the chemistry teacher flared up instantly. She promptly scolded us for half an hour before sending me out of her class.

What a good way to start the school day.

I squatted outside the classroom glumly, silently cursing Len and my luck for meeting him. Goddammit, why did he not remind me to do it? Argh...

Yeah, I know he is not exactly obliged to remind me and stuff, but...

I am still blaming him for it.

I groaned unenthusiastically at my punishment and knocked the back of my head against the wall accidentally.

"Ow..."

"Wow, Rin. It's only homework. No need to get suicidal yet." Len snorted.

"...Why the hell are you here?" And since when did you appear? You almost scared me to death; I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I told her I forgot to do my homework as well, so she kicked me out." Len replied innocently.

"What? Are you stupid, or what? Why do something like that?"

"I want to see you."

I blushed lightly and turned away. "Tch, suit yourself."

Len squatted down beside me. "Hi."

"Hi." I moaned back. Somehow, I felt glad that Len is here with me, so the corridor would not be as lonely, but Jesus Christ is there a need to sacrifice your homework for me?!

"It must be lonely to sit here all alone by yourself, huh." Len thought aloud.

"Duh, so...thanks for keeping me company even though what you did was irrational and stupid and totally unneeded. I mean, it's not like there's a ghost or something around here," I babbled, "it's just an unusually quiet school corridor."

"But you jumped when I came out." Len grinned.

Shit, he saw it.

"No I didn't." I denied flatly.

"Yes you did," Len smirked confidently, "You knocked your head against the wall and leaped up a little after I came out. What, are you afraid of ghosts as well as thunder now?"

"Shit you." I swore and gave him the finger. "Why must you be the one to catch all of my silly moments? And I'm not afraid of ghosts."

"Are they silly?" Len teased and poked my face. "I find them cute."

"Go and die." I fumed. "I never knew freaking out over thunder was 'cute'." I added air quotes for the last word.

"You're cute always, no matter the situation," Len patted my head playfully. "This is why I like to see you, heh."

"Well, forgive me, but I don't understand your interest in watching me embarrass myself."

Len leaned back so his ponytail pressed against the wall, "Because you're cute. Especially when you're angry."

I shifted my body towards him, grabbed a bit of skin on his forearm and twisted. Len yelped in surprise and pain.

"Cute, huh." I let go. "Okay, I'll take it that you're a sick masochist then."

Len looked at the reddened spot where I pinched and pouted. "I don't mean that way..."

"What do you mean, then?" I folded my arms.

"I mean, you're pretty, even when you're all pissy and stuff." Len poked my cheek again.

I blushed, even though I knew this was probably what he said to every single girl in the universe. Damn, Rin. You're too easily affected by compliments.

Shut up. I do have emotions. I am not a robot.

"I never said anything about emotions...?" Len looked puzzled. Shit, did I say that aloud?

Goddammit, Rin.

"...Well, neither did I. You must have heard wrongly." The floor seemed so interesting to stare at suddenly.

Len blinked and shrugged, "Okay…Erm, what are we talking about again?"

"Uh...the hell I know." Hmm, what were we talking about...? "Hey, is that milk tea you said just now really that good?" I am pretty sure this was not what we were talking about, but I just felt like talking to Len.

"Milk tea? Are we talking about milk tea…?" Len looked into the air and thought. Err, I suddenly remember. Oh crap, Len, just give it a rest already. Talk about milk tea now.

"Yes, we were talking about milk tea. And tapioca pearls," I waved my hand dramatically over Len's face, like I was trying to brainwash him...or something.

I don't think the brainwashing was working at all. "Oh, wait. No, we're talking about how much you like me!" Oh, thank god he remembered wrongly… W-wait what?

"...What? We were talking about that?" I panicked. "Shit, I don't like you at all. How the hell did your retarded brain thought of that?" Oh my holy pencil case. I kind of wish he went back to the previous topic now... "No, we were talking about milk tea." I leaned in and grabbed Len by the shoulders, "Trust me."

"Sure…" Len suddenly looked up and kissed me on the nose. "Then now we're going to talk about something else." God, I hate that smirk of his…

Instantly, I shoved Len away and accidentally hit my head against the wall once more. "Yes, please… Talk about something else. Anything but me liking you." I muttered while hugging my head and covering my red face from the rest of the world.

"Uh...okay. Let's talk about me making you like me instead!" Len snapped his fingers.

"...Sure." Uh, WHAT? Wait, shit no. My head snapped up and I stared at Len.

He raised one eye brow and then smiled, "Okay! How about making you fall on top me…or something…?" He seemed to be really serious in thought for a moment.

"Are we in a freaking romance drama right now?" I hugged my legs and hissed, "What happen next after that, I stare into your eyes and fall in ultimately deep love with you? Nope, not gonna happen." I waved my hand.

"Oh well, I guess I could use the old school method." Len suddenly turned towards me with those seductive eyes. "Huh, babe~?" Then he winked at me.

Crap, I can die with that. I turned away in disgust. "...Hell no. Why are you so adamant about chasing me anyway? Are you so desperate to have me lose this game? Len, really. I've never lost before."

"Heh, this may be the first time… Wait what? Before?" Oh crap. Slip of the tongue.

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the general direction of Len. "Did I say that? Get your ears checked already." Shit. Shit. Oh god. Oh dear god please let Len be stupid and not care about the word 'before'...

He didn't seem to believe me, "Okay…" but gave it a rest anyway.

"And…why were you so desperate for me to lose again?" I tried searching his eyes for clues.

"Weeell, it's fun, duh." His face changed from being suspicious to enthusiastic. "Why would I want to lose anyway?"

"Yeah, make perfect sense..." I scratched my head. "But I don't see you putting as much energy as when you chase other girls." Or do you call them at 3AM as well?

"That's because they're easy, but you're different." He looked at me with that kind of determined eyes…it's giving the creeps…

"What, are you calling me a freak?" I glared at Len and poked him.

"Eh?! No! I'm just calling you…unique." he winked flirtatiously.

I was going to throw some sarcastic reply back when a piece of memory suddenly jabbed my mind.

"Wait, aren't you gay?"

Len sighed, "Oh for the last time, I'm NOT GAY." Since when was Len not gay? Well, not after reading those comics definitely.

I scoffed and waved my hand carelessly at his face, "Ah, okay…you're not gay…until yesterday when I saw you reading that yaoi comic…" I could not help but giggle at the last sentence.

"Dude…it's not funny." I stopped smiling because Len looked like he was really irritated by this.

"It kind of is." I tilted my head slightly. "Unless you can prove to me that you are really straight, of course."

It's as if like I'm forcing Len to say something…, "Well…it's not like you saw me date a guy or something like that, right? In fact, I dated almost every girl in the school already…"

I rose up slightly and snapped my fingers, exclaiming, "That's what makes you more likely to be gay, dude! Because you want to hide the fact that you like dudes, you date and sleep with all the girls so that they would hate you, then after that, none of the girls would want you anymore so you can happily choose the guy you like!" Wow that was some reasoning. I am so proud of myself. Len did not seem to share my views, though.

"Oh my god Rin, how do you even come up with such a conclusion…? Why do you really want the fact that I'm gay to be true? Do you really want to lose the game or what?" Len seemed to have lost it already; he can't even defend himself properly anymore.

I sighed and put my hands on Len's shoulders. "Don't worry, I—"

The door behind us slid open at that exact moment, revealing one Hatsune Mikuo with a toilet pass. He raised an eyebrow at our current supposedly suggestive pose.

Mikuo smirked, "Getting cosy early in the morning aye?" I immediately backed away from Len. We better not give Mikuo any wrong impression.

Sadly, Len was not in the right mind today and he did not know what he was doing because he immediately pushed his head into my stomach and exclaimed, "Totally."

LEN THIS IS NOT GOING TO HELP YOU OR ME AT ALL.

I panicked and immediately pried Len away. "...SHIT NO." Crap, Len's hold on me was tight...

Mikuo smirked at us amusingly as he slid the doors closed so no one in class will see us (thank God). "Need help?"

"Yes, sure." I smiled sweetly at Mikuo.

"No, I'm chill." Len smirked at the same time.

I shot a cold look at Len, who looked up at me as well.

"Ah…I see." Mikuo dragged his words and smiled knowingly at us. "Len, it's best to let go of the girl, it look like sexual harassment from my angle."

"Yes. _Please_ let go." I snarled at Len, but I stopped tugging at him. I whacked his head once instead.

"Ow," Len finally let go of me and focused his hands on rubbing his head instead, "…Rin, you don't have to hit me so hard, ya'know."

Mikuo decided to cut in and replied in my place, "but you really deserve it, Len. ...Touching a lady's body...sitting in such a provocative position...refusing to let go even when she insisted...Imagine what would I think if I was a teacher." Mikuo tilted his head slightly and grinned.

...I have no idea how should I reply to this. I poked Len's head again and shifted back to the wall, pulling my legs in and glaring at Len.

Len immediately got up to debate with Mikuo, "You obviously would leave the two of us alone and continue what you're doing." Apparently Len have no common sense.

"No, He would most probably take out his phone and get a video of the both of you." Mikuo said with a perfectly straight face, caught my enraged look, and snorted, "Actually, I was joking. I'd probably pry the both of you apart and put you back together in a less conspicuous place."

"Mikuo, exactly who's side are you on?" I groaned. Seriously, one minute he was helping me, the other minute he was egging Len on to woo me.

Mikuo shrugged and flashed a gentle smile at me as a reply, "None."

His only reason here was to have fun. I gave Mikuo the what's-your-problem look, wondering whether I should bury him with Len's body later on.

"What's your problem, Mikuo?" Len voiced out my thought.

Mikuo shrugged again, looking pretty much as amused by the both of us as usual. "Nothing, it's fun to watch Len chase you like a wild goose." He turned around and walked towards the boy's toilet, mumbling to himself. "...you have already lost the game..."

Before I could run to Mikuo and probably give him a piece of my mind, he turned and walked quickly into the toilet. Damn...

"Hmm…I wonder why he said that…?" Oh god, Len really should stop making random guesses. "A-ah anyway, let's ignore that idiot." He stuttered for a moment, regained his firm posture and sat down beside me.

"Is he always like this?" I grumbled uneasily, with Mikuo's words still looping in my mind...

Damn it, I do not like Len. I hate Len. Jeez.

"In fact, never." Len looked out the window and started to wonder into his own thoughts.

...Mikuo is a weird guy. I put my hands on my head and sighed, wishing the day can pass quickly so we can buy milk tea.

* * *

><p>AN: _Charredh—P.S. the truth is we finished this chapter even before our exams started XDDD_

**Hairuhi-But we just don't want to publish it that time, so yeah.**

Thanks for reading!


	19. STAGE 19: The Love Letters

A/N: _Charredh- __I hope no one was too surprised by the 'preview chapter' heheh_

**Hairuhi- That chapter was out of the ordinary...**

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Len's POV

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly with the usual things that happen in school; seven crappy hours of our lives…until the last period when things finally got livelier.

Our original English teacher still have not returned, so we continued to have a female teacher that might earn quite a bit for her figure in a nightclub instead of a school. As usual, most of the boys in our class sat at the front row for obvious reasons.

"…It's so boring." I muttered to no one in particular, leaning back on my chair. "Rin, are you?" I turned my head to Rin sitting a distance away and smiled in a slightly louder voice; not loud enough for the teacher but loud enough for Rin.

"…" Rin did not reply me.

"Rin~!" I tried to call out in a louder voice, hoping that the teacher will not notice me.

Rin did not even twitch.

Pouting slightly, I picked up a pen and scrawled on my notebook.

"Hey honey, don't ignore me D:"

I tore it out carefully, folded it into an airplane and tossed it to Rin. It landed squarely on her table, right in front of her.

She shot an annoyed glance at me, and I made a vague gesture for her to open the paper. Rin frowned suspiciously, her eyes momentarily flicking to the teacher who was rambling about present perfect tense and what not.

She opened the paper, read it and wrote something on it, but then she paused and her head shot up to the whiteboard. She opened her own notebook and started writing frantically.

I am starting to feel like a stalker watching her every action. Turning back to the whiteboard as well, I tightened my hold on the pen and copied a few words down.

My, she cannot teach at all.

I gave up understanding her handwriting within two minutes and looked at Rin briefly again. How is she coping with the teacher's lesson? Rin's amazing.

I dropped my head onto my table, biting my lower lip. When is she throwing the airplane back? God damn it.

"Psst, Len."

My head snapped up instantly at Rin's voice, and then the sharp point of a paper plane socked my right eye.

"Aah—hmm!" I shut my mouth, but it was too late.

The teacher and a few students in front whipped around to look at me. I covered the plane with my arm and smiled charmingly at them.

From the corner of my (left) eye, I could see Rin trying not to smile.

Rin why.

"Nothing, sensei." I assured the teacher quickly, "It was just a...uh...a staple. Continue with your lesson."

She blinked, not entirely convinced, but she returned to the board to continue her monologue.

After waiting for a few seconds, I lowered my head and opened the paper.

"I'm not ignoring you; I'm being a good student and listening in class, unlike you."

My head swivelled to Mikuo's table immediately. The airhead was sprawled across the plastic surface, snoring. I thought I saw a stream of saliva from his mouth.

And this dude gets straight 'A's, mind you. Sometimes I wonder if I should stop flirting, learn advanced computer skills from Mikuo and change to being a nocturnal creature like him. Maybe I will score, too.

"So, is Mikuo a good student or a bad student?" I added a lousy doodle of a sleeping stickman on a table as well. I aimed the plane at Rin's bow this time, but it missed and struck her head.

"Oops." I smirked when she glared at me. She rolled her eyes and shifted her attention back to the paper plane.

Lying on the table face first staring at Rin unfolding and writing, I smiled subconsciously.

She did not notice me at first, but when she turned back to throw the paper back, she blushed and her eyes moved away to avoid eye contact.

She unfolded the paper again and added something on it before throwing it back.

"He is a genius stuck in the wrong class, so he can't be counted as anything. Anyway, the teacher is not making sense anymore...how long have you been staring at me?!"

I looked at Mikuo again. A soft sound emitted from his mouth as his shoulders moved up and down.

"..."

Yeah, I am wondering why is Mikuo is in this class as well. He never told me, but I have always guessed it was his attitude.

"If the teacher is no longer making sense, it doesn't matter if I don't listen to her, right? Been studying you ever since I got poked in the eye, by the way."

Note: there is a difference between 'studying your love' and 'stalking your love'.

Folding it back into a plane, I had a brilliant idea and turned it over while fumbling in my pencil case at the same time.

With a red felt tip pen, I carefully drew two hearts on either wing of the plane. It bled through a little, but at least the words on the other side were still legible.

Rin looked at me sceptically as I smirked at her, then it became a look of horror as the plane cut through the air smoothly and landed on her table.

Yup, she saw the hearts.

Ouch. Rin just crushed that plane and reached into her bag for another foolscap paper and wrote her reply on it. As Rin turned back to throw the plane, I pretended to get stabbed in the heart by an arrow. Soundlessly, of course.

As usual, Rin decided to ignore my agony and just get back to listening to the teacher blubber about English.

Come on, at least throw the plane back to me. I pouted and pulled another page out of my notebook, drawing out somewhat weird pictures of stickmen throwing paper planes at each other.

…This look like shit. I cancelled them out and simply wrote at the bottom, "Talk to me, baby. It's boring. She makes no sense at all."

I threw it at Rin and she glanced at the content then wrote, "I care about my results, unlike you."

I looked up blankly at the whiteboard, wondering if listening to her crap actually helps improve anyone's grade. "Say, do you like chocolate?" I changed the topic.

"Why?" Was her reply.

...Why? That's a really good question. Why do I want to know? "So I know what to buy you on your birthday." I laughed mentally at my weak reply.

She raised an eyebrow at the paper and replied, "…Do you even know when is my birthday…?"

"Yes, same date as mine, isn't it? Mikuo told me :D" I sent this back to her, giving Mikuo another sideway glance as I did so.

He is still sleeping like a log...

"Then you should know that it's still far from now hence your previous reason was invalid." Rin pointed to that date of the day on the whiteboard as she sent the plane flying towards me.

"Then it's for our wedding cake! :D" I even drew a small cake beside it and then let it fly back to Rin.

...I am partially serious about the cake.

"Our? You and who? Not me definitely." The plane was thrown back with the cake drawn overlapped like it got squashed.

"Are you implying you don't want to play the game anymore since you are letting me to another girl?" I mused, winking subtly at Rin and crushing the paper. "Sure~ Don't regret."

I'm supposed to be the one regretting that I did not get you to love me before we end this game...

Rin raised an eyebrow to me. "Huh? Just a few days ago, you were crying your eyes out begging me not to end the game and suddenly you go bipolar on me and gave me the 'let's-end-this-and-don't-regret' thing?" She just continued to stare at me, jaws-dropped, for a few moments and turned her attention back to the lesson.

"Was I crying?" I hissed silently with my eyes shifting from the teacher to Rin. "A-anyway...do you like chocolate?"

I bet she could hear me hesitating in that sentence. Damn.

"Ok, yeah." I think she gave up messing with me already.

"Finally." I mumbled under my breath and tapped my finger lightly on my mouth, thinking of how to continue this conversation. "Do you like tapioca?"

"Are you that bored?" Rin grumbled, glaring at me.

"Do you like tapioca pearls in milk tea?" I decided to ignore Rin's reply and reiterate my question while still smiling like a Kagamine Len.

Rin sighed and replied, "No. Now stop asking me anything."

Pouting, I edged closer to Rin's table despite the risks involved. "Why? I want to know more about you, Rin. Stalking and studying can only tell me so much~" I put my hand on Rin's table so I would not fall off my chair.

"Did you actually ask for my permission before you done those things?" Rin looked as irritated as ever and pushed my hands off her table.

"!" Taken entirely by surprise, I yelped as the two legs of my chairs I was balancing on slipped.

And my backside fell painfully on the floor.

Of course, now everyone's attention was on me. Except Rin's.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Rin roll her eyes at me.

Why are you so cruel, Rin…?

"Kagamine, are you okay?" The teacher stopped her droning once more. "If yes, please go back to your seat and let me continue my lesson."

I smiled forcibly at the teacher and pushed myself up by using Rin's table as a support once more, pressing my hand against my side. "...Not so, I think I twisted something..." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Do you need to go to the nurse office then? You could rest there if you like." The teacher pointed to the door and continued teaching.

"...She's heartless, man." I mumbled to Rin while still rubbing my back. "Rin, can you accompany me there?"

Rin looked at me for a while, "Why should I?"

After her reply, the teacher added, "Why not you call the person sitting beside you to help you there? You seemed to really need help."

I turned back to Rin and smirked at her, "It is considered disrespectful to disobey a teacher..."

"Tsk, fine." Rin unwillingly followed me out the door.

Limping out with Rin, I caught sight of all the girls sending death glares at Rin (it's unnerving how unaffected Rin was...) and a Hatsune Mikuo still snoring on his table.

"...Teacher, that teal head kid is sleeping in your class." I whispered to her before closing the door behind us.

Ensuring that the coast was clear, I sighed in relief and stretched my arms. "So, we have the corridor to ourselves again...was my acting good?" I winked when I said the last part to Rin.

Rin stared at me with an indifferent glance, "Of course. How else do you manage to get the hearts of all the girls at school?"

"Well...I had my ways...But I haven't gotten _all_ the girls' hearts yet..." I smirked as I put my hands behind my head and looked into Rin's blue eyes.

"Have fun then." Rin waved me a goodbye and turned away.

"Wait! Wait wait wait Rin!" I squeaked anxiously (but not too loudly) and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to me.

Rin hissed and was about to shout at me— until when she realised her face was millimetres away from mine. Her eyes widened for a second and a deep blush rolled onto her face.

"Wh— what? Let go, you— " she attempted to shriek but I pressed my index finger on her mouth and smiled seductively.

"Shh, you don't want anyone to know you just left the classroom 'illegally', don't you?" I grinned deviously. "Now go back to class and take our bags and stuff." I put on a straight face suddenly and instructed quickly.

I'm afraid if I smile any longer Rin will cut off my lips.

"What? Why?" Rin blinked, confused. Probably at my sudden change in facial expression, or the request.

"Let's see...we have less than half an hour of class left. You can tell the teacher that the nurse let me go home early and you have been formally invited to go with me. Tell her that; I'm sure she wouldn't care."

The expression on Rin's face was unreadable but she sighed in exasperation, pried herself from my hold and stormed back to the classroom, making sure her bow hit my face as she spun around.

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

"What's the time now?" I mumbled and elbowed Len while the rest of my mind focused on a certain iPhone game that involves shooting birds at pigs. "What kind of crap game is this, anyway? I can't hit that damn shit at all."

Len looked at screen for a while and answered, "It just happened to be one of the popular games at appstore so I just downloaded it for fun." Len continued to look at me missing all the pigs, "By the way, I don't think this game is crap. I think your skills are more of the crap ones."

I rolled my eyes and closed the game to check out the time, "Tch, I'm uninstalling it for you then. It seemed like you finished Level 1 and stopped playing it completely after that anyway." I wiped the game clean from Len's phone forever, popped it back into my pocket and nudged him harder, "I'm hungry."

Len sighed in defeat and stood up, "Ok fine. What do you want to eat?" He pointed at the chain of food stalls at the corner of the canteen.

I puckered my lips and looked into the far distance where several unimpressive stall vendors stared at us who have skipped class fifteen minutes before the bell rings. "Anything you buy for me, I guess...don't put drugs inside or I'll telling Miku you forced me to skip class with you."

Len flinched at the word "Miku", "I won't drug you, okay? If I want to, I would have done so long ago."

"You better not." I frowned suspiciously and growled to him.

"I won't."

As Len twirled around to walk away, I remembered something very important.

"Shit...Len, change of plans. Go to my locker with me. I need to get something..." I stood up hurriedly and straightened my skirt, "Take your bag along with you, I guess we're going home after this."

Len followed me questioning my sudden change of mind, "Huh? What is it, Rin?"

"Eh..." I tilted my head to scratch my neck with one hand, pursing my lips and explaining, "I left my PE stuff in there one week ago...if it stays any longer it's probably gonna grow its own ecosystem..."

"...Eww..." Len cringed as he heard that, "One week ago...There's probably already a farm in there..."

"...Shut up and come with me." I turned back and snapped. "If you have a plastic bag, bring it along too, thanks."

Oh wow that's embarrassing...a girl hoarding dirty clothes in her locker...

Len searched around his bag, "Sorry no plastic bag here, seems like you have to take it by hand and just plunge it into your bag."

I made a face and dug my own bag for something to carry the mess around in later, "...I've this." I took out a crumpled piece of paper with our handwriting and two pink hearts drawn with felt tip markers, showing it to Len,"Whew, I thought I really need to carry it by hand."

Len uttered a pout and got ignored as I walked up to my locker and uneasily tried to retrieve my clothes. "Oh god, Rin...What else did you throw in with your clothes...?"

"Oh, just some one month-old lunch..." Rin, you really need to clean your locker.

Len looked at the content in my hand with disgusts, "...Why didn't you take them out when you put your clothes in there...?"

I scowled at Len, "...Erm, shut up..." while trying my hardest to not focus on the smell that had developed in there. "Turn away if you don't want to look, asswipe." I pinched my nose and retrieved the bundle fully, quickly making it into the shape of an awkward looking ball and stuffing into my bag.

I zipped my bag, looked up and saw a small slip of folded paper in my locker as well. That's strange, I do not put waste paper in it. I unfolded it curiously and blinked in shock at the content.

"_I like you."_

...I might have thought this was Len's doing if I had not seen his handwriting before and would have probably stuffed my dirty clothes into his mouth.

I think Len saw me jerked because he asked, "What's on the paper, Rin?"

"..." Should I tell Len about this...?

"Erm...It's a homework that I completed but didn't hand it up to the teacher..." I quickly made up a lie. "It's supposed to give me lots of credit but, oh well..."

Len raised an eyebrow in question, "...Ok...? Then it is a real tragic thing then..." I don't think he'd bought it but gave it a rest for now.

I shrugged, stuffed the paper into my pocket and zipped my bag. "The bell's going to ring soon. You want to go yet?"

Len perked up considerably and grinned as soon as he heard me say that. "Ok sure, let's go get that milk tea that you've been wanting to drink."

I sighed in both exasperation and relief. Well, at least he was not going to ask about the paper any time soon...why do I have so much paper flying to me today anyway...?

* * *

><p>AN: _Charredh- __Our next update might not come until a few months later; unlike some people I start school in a few more days D:_

**Hairuhi- Good luck in camp then, in the mean time I'll try not to slack and add stuffs to the next chap.**

Thanks for reading!


	20. STAGE 20: False Alarm

A/N: _Charredh__-WE UPDATED. Now to disappear into the shadows for another month lol._

**Hairuhi-Btw, it been a year since this fanfic starts already yay~**

Enjoy reading~

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>"Yo, asshole." At first we did not really know who Mikuo was referring to when he said that, but it became apparent the asshole was most probably Len when he trotted behind us and slapped Len's shoulder, a mixture of annoyance and deviousness on his face.<p>

Len did not notice how pissed Mikuo was, or maybe he pretended to not notice, "Good day to you, mate. What did I do to deserve such an honourable title?" He smiled innocently.

Mikuo's face twitched as he muttered some beautifully colourful words under his breath and laughed, slapping Len's back again, "Oh, nothing much. Just told that teacher I was napping in class and got me embarrassed by everyone, that's all."

"Oh, that. Sounds like a valid reason then." Len still had a really cheerful smile plastered on his face, but now it had "oh shit no" written in it.

...Everything feels so scary now with Mikuo looking like he wanted to murder Len on the spot and Len looking like he was going to...um, turn away and run? He definitely remembered what he did before we left the classroom earlier. I swear if they continue to stand here I would probably be able to see sparks shooting out of Mikuo's eyes.

"...I...How about we go get the milk tea together? You guys can talk and resolve whatever new found hatred with each other while we do that..." I squeezed Len's hand gently and gave Mikuo an apologetic smile. Mikuo relaxed when he heard 'milk tea', but still did not remove his hand from Len's shoulder. Guess the milk tea must be very nice; much of the annoyance in Mikuo's eyes disappeared when I said that.

Len sighed in relief and grinned, "So, shall we go?"

* * *

><p>On the way, I kept having this nagging feeling in my mind that someone was following us...I frowned and look behind constantly but I could not see any suspicious person at all.<p>

"Rin, are you okay?" Len helps on my hand more tightly when he felt my uneasiness, "you look like someone is planning your murder."

I smacked his head away from mine and chided, "T-touch wood! Nobody wants to kill me...I'm just...I haven't came to this place before, I think..."

"Ok, this place is just a secret place that sells really delicious milk tea!" Hmm, is that what's making Mikuo forgive Len so easily?

"Secret place? What, it is in another dimension or something?" I snorted sarcastically .

Len proceeded to play along with me, he placed both hands on my shoulders and stared at me dramatically, "Rin. The following things you are going to see are untold to the rest of the world. Keep that in mind while you watch _The Forbidden_."

Mikuo who was beside us rolled his eyes, but smirked as well, "Also please don't blink, or you will miss quite a bit of excitement."

All I could do was to blink and stare at these two nutcases with my mouth slightly ajar.

"...No, seriously...why would anyone plant a milk tea shop here...?" I looked around; my surroundings seemed to be that of a ghost town. Plus that creepy sensation in the air is really not helping the situation.

Len continued talking with that dramatic tone, "They make sure that only the chosen ones like us are able to taste the wonder of the magic milk tea."

"Oh yeah? So am I considered one of the 'chosen ones'?" I added air quotes to emphasise on 'chosen ones'. Mikuo was clearly trying not to laugh too hard by now.

"Not yet, but we are and we are going assist you to becoming one..." Len smacked Mikuo at the back of his head but instead of stopping him from snickering, Mikuo burst out laughing.

"...Let's just go there and buy the milk tea and leave, this place is seriously creeping me out." Something behind me clattered noisily and I did not have the guts to turn and look...There was not a need to turn around and look, Len and Mikuo can protect me...right?

"Hmm? Are you okay, Rin?" Len seems to notice my frightfulness because he suddenly stopped pretending and looked at me full of concern.

"I'm okay." I sighed, as if I was relieved Len had returned to earth from his goddamn fantasy world where only chosen people can drink milk tea.

"Either way, some milk tea will make you feel right at home no matter what." Len suddenly perked up and marched towards the milk tea shop, wherever it is.

Is that milk tea ambrosia or something? I sighed and walked a little faster to catch up with Len, grabbing on his arm and sticking on it when I did so. "Are we there yet...?" I mumbled grudgingly.

Len petted me on the head, "Good milk tea comes with patience." What kind of lousy life quote is that?

Mikuo behind us covered his mouth in a futile attempt to stop laughing once more, "Pfffft—"

I puffed out my cheeks and brushed my hair back to place lightly, "Can't you not say stupid things for at least...five minutes?"

"Hahaha, saying stupid things is my strength." Len gave me a thumbs-up and a smirk as he said that.

I'm starting to regret coming to this shady place with him. If he makes one more stupid comment, I swear to God I would punch the living daylights out of him...

"I can't believe you're the person who scored A for almost all subjects and did _it_ with 90% of the female population." I grumbled, holding on Len a little more tightly as a tree rustled somewhere.

His face twitched agonisingly as he paused and thought of a possibly even more stupid reply than his previous ones.

"I-I erm, just got lucky...?" Len tried to come up with a stupid reply but failed.

With the girls as well? I almost voiced that sarcastic thought aloud but stopped myself in time. No, I was not interested in receiving more lame or stupid attempts to carry out a conversation.

"Lucky? Then maybe it should be called a miracle considering how many ladies want you." Mikuo decided to voice it out for me instead, although it sounded ruder than the version of it in my brain.

Len punched Mikuo across the arm and I could hear him whispering to him sarcastically, _**"Thanks buddy."**_

"No problem, miraculous dude." Mikuo whispered back and pushed him away, winking in an obscure manner to me before clearing his throat, "We're near...not there yet, but near." He added when he saw me looking around for the shop.

Damn the both of them, I cursed mentally and bit my lower lip. "How near is near?"

Len shrugged, "About a few more metres, I guess. Let's go, guys." He put his arm around my shoulder and motioned Mikuo to walk.

Several more dumb jokes from Len later, we stopped in front of a dark alley. "Here is it!" Len chimed cheerfully.

Is this a joke? I frowned at what was in front of us. A narrow strip of empty land to walk on, sandwiched between two old buildings. "...Are you wasting my time, you two?" I didn't punch anyone just yet, though. Maybe there was something here...

Len tilted his head to my ear and whispered soundlessly, "I told you it's special." He grinned and sneaked a peck on my ear before drawing up again, "It might not look like it, but they have the best milk tea around."

"'...Len, stop teasing her. It's not here, Rin. Len just wanted to kiss you." Mikuo snorted indifferently. "Tch, look what you have done, Len. She froze."

"What no! It was just a touch on her ear...she's alright, okay...Rin?" Len snapped back at Mikuo childishly but he paused to look at me.

I snapped out of the trance I was dumped in when Len kissed me on the ear and shook my head lightly. "Huh...?"

Len moved his face close to mine and asked, concerned. "Are you okay? You stopped moving after I nipped your ear."

My face became crimson as soon as Len edged closer. "Wha—how do you expect me to react then?! You kissed my ear all of a sudden!" my head dipped lower in embarrassment.

Len opened his mouth to insert his lame reply but Mikuo tugged at his sleeve for his attention and tapped at his watch. I noticed him give Len a strange look too, one that pretty much said, "Don't incur her wrath anymore or you will never win."

That blonde butt seemingly considered something deeply and shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, I expected you to react more positively, ya'know. Considering this isn't exactly the first time I kissed you." He tilted his head cheekily at me.

This…! Guy!

I blushed even harder as I thought of the kiss he gave me on the cheek yesterday. "…Take me to the real shop within 30 seconds or I assure you, you can never urinate through your private regions ever again."

"Ahaha, will do, my dear."

* * *

><p>It was after another 500m of walking (and Len admitting he went the long way to spend more time with me AGAIN) when we reached the real shop. Turned out it was just behind the shopping mall.<p>

"…Do you know a good boyfriend isn't supposed to lie to his girlfriend too many times?" I snapped morosely as we walked away from the shop with our drinks.

"Can't help it; I like to spend extra time with you." Len quipped immediately. He had bought a banana flavoured milk tea while Mikuo went for a strawberry flavoured one. Naturally, I opted to buy the…orange flavoured milk tea.

I'm predictable.

But it wasn't because of that that I'm so upset now, neither is it because Len was a lying butt. It was because while we were buying our drinks, he kept flirting with the cashier!

"Spend extra time with me, eh? Why did you keep winking and chatting with her then?" I muttered and chewed aggressively on my straw. The cashier who looked about five years older than Len kept smiling and talking sweetly to him just now but the moment I appeared her face soured…

Mikuo's ears were surprisingly sharp, he heard my incoherent mumbling and explained softly so Len would not hear, "There is something I don't think you know, Rin…Len does that when he don't have much money left. He noticed women are more willing to give him free things when he gets on their...good side. And stop chewing the straw, it's bad to ingest plastic."

So it's just a way of Len's to avoid paying for things? Very ingenious, but I get extremely bothered when I see Len smiling and flirting with other girls…I mean what?

Nope, I'm not jealous. Not at all. I pressed my lips around the straw and blew in sulkily, producing annoying bubbly sounds. I wonder if Len gets annoyed by this kind of sounds…

"Mikuo, Rin! What are you two talking about, eh? Share it with me too." The subject we were talking about suddenly squeezed between us from behind, effectively separating Mikuo and me. His hand fumbled briefly before catching on mine.

I stared dazedly at his fingers clutching at my hand while Mikuo replied for the both of us, "Yeah, talking about your financial status."

Len turned his head back slightly to look at the milk tea shop, then laughed sheepishly, "Oh, that. I don't work part-time now so I'm a little short on cash. Don't misunderstand, Rinny." He reassured with a wink.

I'm not convinced at all.

"Don't your mother give you pocket money?" I inched away from Len slightly but did not shake away his hand. We were too close for comfort just now…

Len dislodged his hand from mine to calculate something with his fingers and then entwined them together again. "Oh, spent all. She's overseas now, too."

I've the feeling Len is the kind of person who would rather survive on the money his future wife's earns than go out and find a job. Note to self: don't marry him.

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "Get a job." A lot of people are going to look down on you if you continue this lifestyle, Len.

He paused and then let out a nervous chuckle, "Ah…I can't really do that. I had a rather bad experience with my last job…"

I looked at Mikuo expectantly, who received a cold glare from Len, and he looked back at me with an are-you-serious-I'm-not-suicidal look.

Oh.

"…Not all jobs are bad, jeez…" I narrowed my eyes at Len, who was still burning his eyes into Mikuo's face. Somehow it did not look terrifying at all; it looked comical instead since Len had a cup of milk tea connected to his mouth via a straw.

"Oh, your milk tea don't have pearls, Rin?" He stopped glaring at Mikuo and put his attention on my drink of choice instead.

I glanced at the cups in Len and Mikuo's hands. The bottoms were filled with little black dots, aka tapioca pearls while mine only contained milk tea. "I told you I don't like them."

"But they're nice! Why would you not like them?" Len pretended to wail. Jeez, is my personal preference your problem now?

"I don't like it when I'm drinking and suddenly my straw get clogged by a black squishy ball that is so hard to either blow or suck out, okay? They're so annoying. Like you." I huffed. "Sure, they taste okay-ish to me but the getting stuck part is stupid and unnecessary."

"Get a straw with a larger diameter." That was Mikuo speaking.

"…And that's worse, I choke because the pearls suddenly shoot up into my mouth along with the water."

Len's mouth twitched. "You're picky."

"Unlike you," I retorted quickly, "I choose my 'other half' very carefully. I wonder how you got associated with Meiko…"

Len gestured vaguely with his hand, unsure of what to say. His mouth opened and closed a few times like a goldfish out of water, then he breathed in deeply like the goldfish finally got water. "…Well…I never said she was my 'other half'…our relationship is just…um…"

…Suddenly, I don't want to know what Len's relationship with Meiko is anymore. I hit the bottom of his cup before he finished the sentence and Len choked as the straw was forced into his mouth out of the blue.

We stopped walking to wait for Len to stop coughing and when he was done, nearly half of his milk tea was gone and there was a nice yellowish stain on his uniform. "…Rin, what was that for?" he groaned unpleasantly. I shrugged and gave him a piece of tissue to wipe it off with.

"Oh, sorry. My hand slipped."

He shot me a look that was neither angry nor sad—he looked more exasperated than angry actually—and attempted to brush off some of the sweet beverage off with the tissue but gave up after a few seconds.

"Lovebirds, it's getting late." Mikuo indicated at his phone, which had the numbers 1735 written in big white letters that covered about half the screen. "Rin, mind if I borrow Len for today? Some of us are going to do a project together at his house."

I waved dismissively, "Sure, do whatever you like with him. He isn't even mine actually." Len visibly pouted when I said that.

He straightened his back with a 'pop' and gestured me to go closer to him. "Hey Rin, before you start giving me away to random people, can you give me a minute?"

I cocked my head to the right slightly. "Ok—"

He cupped my face in his hand, tilted it up and pushed his lips onto mine.

I froze again, unsure of what to do since none of the people I played the game with have been as direct or as fast as Len. Hell, we just talked for like what, three or four days?

And now he was kissing me on the mouth, trying to open a path in. His tongue slid slowly across my lower lip, trying to coax me to open my mouth.

I kept my mouth shut until when he pulled away. "...Why?" He looked at me pleadingly.

"Don't you think we're...progressing too fast?" I blushed and drooped my head down as I said that.

"Are we? I feel like we should have done this a long time ago..." Len scratched the back of his head.

"...Who cares about the time we should have done this?! You're going down the path of losing this game from what I've seen..! So...goodbye!" I sputtered bashfully, made a 180° turn on my heels and stalked off quickly.

"Well...see you tomorrow, darling!" Len sounded darn chipper like I've never rejected him before.

I snapped back a venomous farewell and turned round the corner. I heard both Mikuo and him discuss about their friends and their voices faded out eventually as well.

Geez, my face feel so warm now...

* * *

><p>AN: _Charredh-THEY KISSED WITH THE MOUTH are we progressing too quickly lol but it's the 20th chapter already._

**Hairuhi-And who knows how long will it be for this story to finally end with a perfect ending(?) Anyway, see ya next time!**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
